Knight Errant: Continued
by Magenta Fantasies
Summary: Set years after the events of the anime and games, this exciting script-style story exposes what happens after Kirby becomes an adult. Things won't be easy for him, but the unimaginable happens-and gives Kirby the chance to be the greatest hero ever.
1. Knight Errant: Part 16

**Knight Errant**

**Part 16**

Countless years had passed since Kirby's escape and disappearance. After evading his pursuers, Kirby's star ship was severely damaged and dangerously low on gas. Desperately, he landed on the nearest planet, Cavius, and had managed to eke out a living while in hiding in the complex network of caves and tunnels that made the planet famous. Kirby was no coward; he wasn't hiding from NightMare Enterprises. Rather, he was hiding from the horrible shame that weighed down on him.

?: Help! HELP!

*Kirby sucks in air, inflating his body, and floats up onto a rock protruding from the cave wall.*

Kirby: Someone's in trouble! I should go see what's wrong!

*Kirby scans the area from the protrusion.*

Even though he was in a fairly large cavern, Kirby couldn't see anything that looked out of the ordinary. He figured the sound must have echoed down one of the three tunnels that led into the cavern.

*Kirby pauses to listen for any sounds of distress.*

A loud crash and the crumbling of stone echoed through the tunnel directly behind him with a cloud of dust following shortly after.

Kirby: That's never a good sign! I need to do something!

*Kirby floats off the protrusion and begins to run towards the tunnel.*

Kirby: Wait a minute!

*He skids to a stop.*

Kirby: I can't go running in there! I'll be recognized, and that could cause big problems for me! I don't have any way of leaving this planet!

*Kirby pauses and looks around the cave.*

Another scream echoed through the tunnel, followed by snarling sounds. Kirby winced guiltily as the sounds reached his eardrums. He was a Star Warrior-he had to do something!

Kirby: *thinking* No, you were never a Star Warrior! The closest you ever came to that was being Meta Knight's squire!

Kirby: *thinking* Well, it doesn't matter if I really was one or not. Someone's in trouble and I should help them, Star Warrior or not!

*Kirby looks around the cavern as he decides what to do.*

Kirby: I know how I can disguise myself!

*He runs over to a large stone and inhales it.*

A brilliant light gleamed and Kirby's body darkened to a rosy brown as a sturdy, ornate metal helmet formed on his head. He had transformed into Stone Kirby!

*Kirby runs down the tunnel, eyes peeled for any signs of trouble.*

At the end of the tunnel, Kirby stepped through a cloud of dust. As the dust cleared, he could make out a massive, stocky form on a pile of collapsed rocks. Beneath the rocks, Kirby could still hear the screams.

*Kirby charges out into the cavern and floats into the air.*

Kirby: What is that thing? It looks kinda like a Grizzo, but it's a lot bigger-and spikier! Let's see if I can knock it out!

*Kirby transforms into a stone, and drops down on it, aiming for the head.*

Kirby: If I can knock it out, I can free whoever's trapped underneath!

*The monster notices Kirby and tries to dodge his attack.*

*Kirby crashes down on the monster's back instead, and it crumples to the ground.*

Kirby: Well, I guess that worked out.

*Kirby quickly leaps into the air and transforms into a stone directly above the monster's head.*

*The monster falls to the ground unconscious.*

Kirby: I bet there's somebody stuck in the rubble!

*Kirby begins to dig through the rubble.*

?: T-thanks for *cough* saving me *cough cough*.

Kirby: Are you okay?

?: Yeah, I'm okay. Could you grab my hand and pull me out?

Kirby: Sure!

*He grabs the stranger's hand and pulls him/her out.*

Kirby: Are you okay? What happened to you?

?: I'm *cough* fine. I just have *cough* a little dust *cough* in *cough* my lungs and I'm still really sore. That monster *cough* attacked me, and *cough* then the roof of *cough* the cave *cough* collapsed.

Kirby: I'll get you back to wherever you came from! Just tell me where that is, and I can get you back safely!

?: Thanks a *cough* lot! You might want to *cough* hurry; it's *cough* waking up!

Kirby: I'll defeat it! Do your best to climb up the rock pile and stay away from the battle!

?: Can do!

*Kirby turns to face the monster, which is now standing up.*

Kirby: It should only take a few more blows!

*The monster charges at Kirby, teeth bared.*

*Kirby dodges the attack by leaping into the air, and transforming into a stone.*

After repeating the maneuver four more times, the monster began to glow slightly. Seconds later, the monster exploded in a flash of brilliant colored light.

?: That was amazing! Thanks for *cough* saving me! My name's Perry.

Kirby: Nice to meet you! I'm-

Kirby narrowly stopped himself from saying "Kirby". He was so excited to be talking with someone else after all his years of isolation that he nearly forgot that he should keep his identity hidden.

Kirby: I'm Rocky!

Perry: I can see why you're named that. I've lived here for my whole life and I've never seen a creature like that before! What was it?

Kirby: It was a monster sent by NightMare Enterprises. I've had to deal with them before, but I haven't seen one down here, either!

Perry: That's really strange. I wonder what it was after, then?

Kirby: I don't know.

Kirby hated lying, but he couldn't help but feel that the monster had been sent to find him. It was too much of a coincidence that a monster would appear in the depths of Cavius, yet Kirby had never seen one before, even though he had been there a fairly long time.

Perry: Anyways, thanks again for saving me! I'll come back here tomorrow-I have something I need to show you!

Kirby: Like a gift? Yay! I love gifts!

Perry: Sort of. It's an old map that a Star Warrior cousin of mine found. Unfortunately, he died before he could really investigate it, and it got passed down to me. I don't have any interest in leaving home to find whatever it leads to, so you can have it.

Kirby: Your cousin? Was he from Pop Star? I've never met Cappies outside of Pop Star.

Perry: No, he was from Cavius. There are a fair number of us on the surrounding planets. I know of a few Cappy civilizations on Cavius as well as on Mekkai.

Kirby: I lived on one called Cappy Town on Pop Star.

Perry: You did? But you're not a Cappy.

Kirby: There were a few other citizens who weren't Cappies; I wasn't the only one. It was really nice living there!

Perry: Well, maybe you can tell me about it tomorrow. I'll bring you the map then. See you tomorrow!

*Perry heads off to his home.*

**The Next Day**

Kirby: So, this is the map?

Perry: Yes. I'm not very good with maps, but I can tell that it leads far away from Cavius. I'd never want to go that far away from home.

*Kirby takes the map and looks at it intently.*

Kirby: This map leads to Aqua Star!

*Perry looks at Kirby in amazement.*

Perry: How can you read that? It's so intricate and elaborate!

Kirby: I was taught how to read maps as part of my training-

Perry: Rocky, are you okay? You don't look right.

Kirby looked down at his skin, which was quickly brightening to its normal magenta. His helmet was beginning to lose its luster and began to feel lighter and lighter with each second.

Kirby: Oh no! Perry, I'll be back in a minute!

*Kirby hastily runs off down a cavern until he comes across a pile of rocks of varying sizes.*

Kirby: That was way too close! I should keep a supply of rocks on me in case I lose my Rock ability!

*Kirby inhales one of the larger rocks, and regains his Rock Kirby form.*

Kirby: That's better! I'd better pick up a lot of rocks; I don't want to lose my ability in front of anyone!

*Kirby picks up as many rocks as he can carry with him and heads back to Perry.*

Kirby: I'm back!

Perry: What happened? Why did you start losing your color?

Kirby: Well, I have to keep eating rocks or I won't be able to use my rock abilities.

Kirby let out a sigh of relief. It felt good to tell Perry something truthful, though he knew he couldn't tell anyone the full story.

Perry: Okay, I believe you. Do you have a ship?

Kirby: Sadly, it doesn't work anymore.

*Kirby leads Perry to where his star ship crashed.*

Kirby: That's my ship. I don't know if it's fixable.

Perry: It looks like it's been here for a long time.

*Perry looks closer at the star ship, and an expression of suspicion crosses his face.*

Perry: Wait a minute, are you a Star Warrior?

Kirby: Well…sort of.

Perry: Can you tell me about it?

Kirby: No. I'm…I'm…undercover.

Perry: Oh, cool! I guess you shouldn't have told me that, though! I won't ask you anything more about it.

Kirby: Thankies!

Perry: It's hard to tell it's a star ship. You shouldn't have a problem getting it to a mechanic without being noticed. In fact, I've heard there's lots of good mechanics on Mekkai. All you have to do is take interplanetary transit there.

Kirby: But I don't have any money!

Perry: The interplanetary transit is free, so getting to Mekkai will be pretty easy. I'm not sure how you'll get your ship fixed. Actually, why do you need to get it fixed at Mekkai? I remember my cousin mentioned getting his ship fixed for free at a Star Warriors base.

Kirby: Well, I'm undercover, so I can't go there.

Perry: Really? You must be really undercover, then. Here's the map.

*Perry hands Kirby the map.*

Kirby: Thankies! I'll do my best to find the treasure map!

Perry: You're welcome! I wish you luck on your mission!

**Inside NightMare Enterprises' Base**

Nightmare: So Kirby is alive is he…? I knew Kirby was somewhere in that area!

N.M.E. Salesman: We're still not sure if that was Kirby. It might have been Kirby that defeated the Grizilla we sent, but we're not sure. It was a creature with rock abilities that defeated it.

Nightmare: Idiot! There was a camera attached to the Grizilla as it searched around Cavius. I saw it attack the Cappy, and I saw a creature inhale a rock, transform into a rock and defeat it! It must be Kirby!

N.M.E. Salesman: If you say so.

Nightmare: I'll send a few patrols to search around Cavius and the surrounding planets. We must defeat Kirby immediately! We've been searching for Kirby for over fifty years since his betrayal and now we must find him before he can strike back!

* * *

><p>Yes, this is still Knight Errant. And yes, there is a perfectly good reason why I split it into two stories.<p>

The second half of Knight Errant is going to differ quite a bit from the first in the plot and tone of the story. Maybe you've noticed that already. Even though it's still technically part of the same fan fiction, it functions as its own autonomous story (which is why I uploaded it as a separate story). That is, you don't need to read the first half to be able to understand and enjoy it.

This was one of the hardest chapters to write. It was a challenge to write this and keep Kirby in character; I didn't want him to be angsty, angry or vengeful, but at the same I wanted to convey that he's depressed and has lost hope. You'll see that more and more over the next couple chapters.

It's interesting how things change while you're writing. Of all the chapters in Knight Errant, this is the one that changes the most from my original outline (when I write, I list out the things I want to accomplish in each part).In the original version of this, instead of transforming into Stone Kirby, he found some old metal and used it to disguise himself (initially, Kirby lived in a landfill on Cavius, but I liked the cave setting better). Instead, I figured it would be better for him to get armor later (which actually works out a lot better for the plot anyways). I liked the idea of Kirby using his transformations as disguises, and I wanted Kirby's abilities to play more of a role in the plot. Also, NightMare Enterprises didn't find Kirby yet in the original version; they would find Kirby towards the end of the story. This installment ran a lot longer than I planned, so I had to move a number of things in it to Part 17. I like this ending better than the original, though.

Coming up next:  
>For the first time in years, Kirby sets off on a new adventure! What will the Star Warriors think of his return? In fact, what did they think of his disappearance?<p> 


	2. Knight Errant: Part 17

**Knight Errant**

**Part 17**

Mechanic: Okay Rocky, I fixed your ship. What a piece of work it was! I've never had to fix a ship in that terrible a condition, especially not a star ship! It looked like it hasn't had any maintenance in years!

Kirby: Well, it's a long story.

Mechanic: I've got time; why don't you tell me? It's not often I get Star Warriors as customers. Oh, I hope you don't mind that your ship looks much like a star ship anymore. I had to replace almost all of the original parts, so it looks a lot different than it used to.

Kirby: It's fine! *to himself* It works out really well for me! No one will recognize that it used to be a star ship!

Mechanic: You are a Star Warrior, right?

Kirby: Yeah, I am. I'm on an undercover mission, so I can't tell you exactly what I'm doing.

Mechanic: I figured you were a Star Warrior; why else would you have a star ship? If you're undercover, I won't ask you any questions about it. By the way, all the work I did on your star ship is free.

Kirby: Really? Thankies!

Mechanic: A Star Warrior saved my life once some time ago. I'll always be thankful to Star Warriors.

*Kirby looks up at his fading helmet.*

Kirby: I need to go! Good bye!

Kirby didn't even stop to hear a reply from the mechanic as he sped out of the building. He was down to his last rock; he would need a new source for his abilities-and his disguises.

*Kirby climbs into his new ship.*

Kirby: It's been a long time since I flew a ship! I can't wait to test my ship out! The controls look a little different, but I think I can get used to them!

**The Next Day**

Kirby: I love how fast my ship moves now! I've covered so much distance in only one day! I only have a couple more days to travel at this rate!

*Kirby pulls out the map.*

Kirby: I don't need anything to give me abilities now, but I should stock up for when I land on Aqua Star! Who knows what I'll encounter there?

*The radar on his ship starts beeping.*

Kirby: Uh oh! Four ships are approaching! I can't tell who they are, but I think I should get out of here!

*Kirby takes off in his ship.*

Kirby: Good thing I took off while I did! They're pursuing me! Even though this ship moves a lot faster than it used to, I can't outfly them for long! They're closing in!

The four ships passed Kirby and formed a circle around his ship, blocking any escape route Kirby could think of. Cords shot out from one of the ships, securing Kirby's ship and pulling it in closer.

Kirby: I should use my last stone! Hopefully this encounter will be short or I can find something else to give me an ability! Otherwise, I'm in trouble!

*Kirby inhales the last stone and transforms into Stone Kirby.*

*Kirby's ship is pulled inside the largest of the four ships.*

?: Come out, whoever you are!

?: Shush! If he –or she- was running from us, then they must be an enemy!

?: Maybe it's a monster from NightMare Enterprises!

?: Alone? Yeah, right! They always travel in groups!

?: There might be more of them around! This could be a trap!

?: I'm tired of waiting! Come out of that ship or we'll attack you!

Kirby climbed out of his ship to find himself surrounded by a group of around ten Star Warriors. Part of him felt relieved; at least he hadn't ran into NightMare Enterprises. Still, Kirby wondered what the Star Warriors would think of him; he had a feeling they would give him an equally cold reception.

?: Who are you?

Kirby: My name's Rocky! Why did you capture my ship?

?: We saw you flee from our patrol, and we assumed you were one of Nightmare's monsters!

?: Why did you flee from us, anyways?

Kirby: I couldn't tell who was after me!

?: Oh, okay. That makes sense.

Kirby looked intently at the kirbette who just spoke. There was something vaguely familiar about the pale pink kirbette as well as the armored mauve kirbette who stood next to her.

Kirby: *thinking* Where have I seen these two before?

?: I think it's safe to say he's not a monster. We should let him go.

?: Yeah, I don't think he's a threat to us. Let's let him go.

?: We captured someone; we need to follow protocol and show him to our brigade leader!

?: Come on, Rosa Knight. No one needs to know about this. In fact, it might even be a little embarrassing for us.

?: Kiiba, it's protocol. We need to report all captures, even if we think we're mistaken.

Rosa Knight: *whispers to Kiiba* Besides, I'd like to find out more about him.

Kiiba: *in a whisper* Why?

Rosa Knight: *in a whisper* Something about him seems really familiar!

Kiiba: *in a whisper* Well, we don't need to keep him prisoner-let's just ask him if he wants to join us and be a Star Warrior! You're in charge of this patrol-it's your decision!

Rosa Knight: *in a whisper* Okay. *normal volume* Rocky, would you like to become a Star Warrior? It wouldn't be official until we get to the main base, but you could see what it's like to be a Star Warrior.

Kiiba: It's too soon to ask something like that, don't you think?

Rosa Knight: Don't worry; I think it's fine!

Kirby: Um…can I think about it?

Rosa Knight: Sure! We'll give you until tomorrow!

**Later**

Kirby: *to himself* Now I know where I've seen those two before! I met them right before I left Dream Land-they're my sisters! I knew it as soon as I heard their names!

Kirby rolled over on the surface of his ship's seat, trying to snatch even the tiniest bit of rest. He'd slept in his ship before; that wasn't what was bothering him, not in the least.

Kirby: I'd love to stay with them and become a Star Warrior-a true Star Warrior this time, but what if they found out who I really am? Everyone on Dream Land thought I was a traitor when I returned! I don't want them to be angry at me! And even if Kiiba and Rosa Knight were okay with it, what would the other Star Warriors think?

*Kirby's hat fades away and his coloring returns to normal.*

Kirby: Darn! I need to find some new things to give me abilities-and change my appearance!

*Kirby looks around warily and climbs out of his ship.*

Kirby: I saw the Star Warriors go to sleep! It should be safe for me to find another material, preferably something there's a lot of that I can carry around with me.

*Kirby covertly walks down the halls of the ship, looking in each room.*

Kirby: Oh goody! This must be the storage room!

*Kirby enters the room and begins rummaging through the boxes.*

Kirby: There are some missiles here! I could use these to transform into Missile Kirby! Then again, I don't think that would be enough of a disguise, and the Star Warriors wouldn't take too kindly to me taking some of their missiles! They could need them!

*Kirby continues searching through the room for things to use.*

Kirby: I know what I can use!

*Kirby pulls out a container filled with bottles.*

Kirby: Water! Not only would Water Kirby make a good disguise, but water's useful and relatively easy to carry around!

*Kirby takes as many bottles as he can carry and puts the rest away.*

Kirby: I feel like a thief taking these from them without asking, but at least there's still plenty left for the Star Warriors.

*Kirby puts the bottles into his ship and goes over to a control panel.*

Kirby: All I need to do is open the ship's doors, and I can leave!

*Kirby hits a few buttons on the ship's control panel and the doors open.*

Kirby: I hope the noise didn't wake anyone up!

*He hurries back to his ship and gets inside.*

Kirby: Good luck, Star Warriors, especially Kiiba and Rosa Knight!

*Kirby starts up his star ship and leaves.*

* * *

><p>Believe it or not, Kirby's encounter with his sisters was actually going to be only one scene in my original outline; I never expected it to take up an entire part!<p>

On a side note, on DeviantART, you can have preview images for fanfics. Go to my account (see my profile) and look in the Fan Fiction folder to see the preview image for this fanfic! It's awesome!

Coming up next:  
>Kirby's journey takes him to yet another familiar planet as he seeks the treasure Perry told him of. What adventures-and dangers-still lie in wait for our hero?<p> 


	3. Knight Errant: Part 18

**Knight Errant**

**Part 18**

*Kirby swerves rapidly to avoid an incoming projectile.*

Kirby: I've gotta get to the treasure before the Squeak Squad does! Maybe this will throw them off my trail!

*Kirby steers his ship under the water to dodge.*

Kirby: Thank goodness I got that upgrade for underwater travel while I was on Mekkai! I had a feeling I would need it on Aqua Star!

*Kirby maneuvers his ship around and through a large coral structure.*

Kirby: I think I lost them! I wish I'd thought of going underwater earlier! They've been tailing me for hours! It's a good thing I got away from them; I was starting to run out of gas!

*Kirby continues piloting his ship through the water.*

Kirby: I've encountered the Squeak Squad a couple times before-they had these ships the third time I fought them-but I don't remember them being so great at using them! I'm glad I was able to escape! I don't need a fight right now! Still, I wonder how I got away so quickly; I thought it would take hours more.

Now that Kirby wasn't being attacked, he could have a chance to look around at his surroundings. The ocean on Aqua Star was a very pretty cerulean shade of blue. The seascape was mostly open water, dotted with various rock formations and the occasional coral reef. It made going through the water in a ship very easy.

Kirby: I remember going to this part of Aqua Star a long time ago! Ribbon was with me! I wonder where she is now and how she's doing?

**Later**

Kirby: I forgot how beautiful Aqua Star was! I'm glad the treasure's hidden on a pretty planet like this! I also got to refill my water supply!

*Kirby looks around more closely at his surroundings.*

Kirby: I think I'm pretty close to the treasure!

Kirby looked up rapidly from his sightseeing as the radar on his ship beeped. Something was approaching-but what?

Kirby: I'd better get ready for an attack! And I know just the right maneuver!

*Kirby rapidly turns his ship around 180° and fires.*

Kirby only paused long enough before turning back to see the cloud of smoke from the missiles he fired-and a huge creature emerging quickly from behind it.

Kirby: Yikes! He looks angry-and a little familiar! I think I've fought him before!

*Kirby pilots his ship around a coral reef and through a narrow hole in a rock formation.*

Kirby: Now I remember! His name's Acro!

Kirby heard a loud thud as Acro slammed into the hole. Sand floated away from where the rock was struck. Seconds later came a barrage of thuds against the rock.

Kirby: He's smashing through! I'd better act quickly!

As Acro broke through the thick wall of rock, Kirby aimed another blast at him before speeding off.

Kirby: I really don't wanna fight him-I think I would win, but my ship would get damaged! That's the last thing I need!

*Acro fires a slew of projectiles from his mouth at Kirby.*

Kirby: On second thought, I don't think I have a choice!

*Kirby fires another missile and takes off into a nearby reef.*

Kirby: He swims faster than my ship can move! There's no way I can escape him in open water, but I can outfight him!

*Kirby fires another projectile as Acro approaches the reef.*

Kirby: A direct hit!

*Acro fires more projectiles and smashes the reef.*

Kirby: That was too close! I narrowly escaped that!

*Kirby looks around at the water surrounding him.*

Kirby: I know how to beat him!

Kirby leapt out of his ship and let go of his Water ability. As his skin returned to its normal magenta, he inhaled forcefully, sucking in all of the water he could. Soon a whirling vortex formed in the water.

*Acro struggles desperately, but gets pulled into the vortex.*

Kirby spat out the water with tremendous force. He was knocked back by the jet of water leaving his mouth, and Acro was propelled forward with even more force. By the time all of the water left Kirby's mouth, Acro was nowhere to be seen.

Kirby: That was a bit risky! I hope Acro didn't recognize me! Now that that's done, I need to gain back an ability in case anyone else sees me!

*Kirby inhales some of the water around him and swallows.*

Kirby's body faded from bright magenta to translucent pale blue liquid. Now he was Water Kirby again.

*Kirby swims back to his ship.*

Kirby: I need to find the treasure fast! I hope nothing else attacks me!

*Kirby climbs into his ship and takes off.*

**A Short Time Later**

Kirby: The map directs me to a grotto. Hold on, I think I see it!

*Kirby steers his ship over to the grotto and goes inside. *

Kirby: What a cool grotto! I've never seen anything like this!

The grotto was narrow, too narrow for Kirby to pilot his ship beyond the entrance. It seemed to go on for some distance; Kirby couldn't see the end of it. The entire grotto glowed with a soft white light cast from the glowing coral that covered the sides.

Kirby: I guess I need to go in farther. I hope I don't need to dig at an "X"! I'm feeling really tired!

*Kirby continues down through the grotto until he reaches a small cave.*

Kirby: This must be the end of it! Wow!

Kirby's blue eyes fell on a magenta lance and a set of armor that shone like pearls in the glow of the coral. Both were in perfect condition, completely unharmed by the water's corroding effects.

Kirby: These must be magical! I can't wait to use them and see all the cool stuff they can do!

*Kirby lets out a loud yawn.*

Kirby: I'm really tired! I'll have to look at them tomorrow. I can't wait!

*Kirby sets the sword down and falls asleep.*

* * *

><p><strong>The second half of Knight Errant is going to differ quite a bit from the first in the plot and tone of the story. Maybe you've noticed that already. Even though it's still technically part of the same fan fiction, it functions as its own autonomous story. That is, you don't need to read the first half to be able to understand and enjoy it.<strong>

Yes, this part is really short, especially in comparison to the massive Part 16. Most the parts will be in between these sizes.

This is definitely one of the more action-packed parts of Knight Errant. It's well-timed too; the next chapter will be almost entirely dialogue. It'll be one of the major turning points in the plot of Knight Errant!

Coming up next:  
>What kind of powers do Vorpal and the matching armor have? Some familiar faces will appear in the next part...but not in the way you're expecting.<p> 


	4. Knight Errant: Part 19

**Knight Errant**

**Part 19**

?: Kirby! Wake up already!

?: Show some patience! He's had a long day; he deserves a rest. Don't poke him!

?: I'll shake him if I need to! He needs to see what Vorpal can really do if he's ever going to use it properly!

*Kirby moves slightly, and his eyes blink open.*

Kirby: Whoa!

Kirby looked around the small grotto to see a group of ghosts surrounding him. Something told him that these ghosts weren't going to hurt him. In fact, one of them looked very familiar…

Kirby: Sabre Knight! What are you doing here?

Sabre Knight: We have some things we need to explain to you about Vorpal.

Kirby: Who are these other guys? I don't remember seeing them before!

Sabre Knight: They're the spirits of dead Star Warriors.

Kirby: Wow! Really? That's awesome! But if that's the case, how did you get here? You worked for NightMare Enterprises!

Sabre Knight: Kirby, I never worked for NightMare Enterprises. Heck, I was never even your mentor. I died a couple centuries before you were born. The "Sabre Knight" who mentored you was a copy created by Nightmare, much like the copy of Sir Arthur who commanded you.

Kirby: *to himself* So you were dead all along… *to Sabre Knight* How did you die?

Sabre Knight: I died on a mission that should've never happened.

?: You don't need to sound so bitter about it!

?: We died in that battle too, but we were proud to serve under Meta Knight's command. He was-and still is-an amazing Star Warrior!

Kirby: Wait, you know Meta Knight?

Sabre Knight: Of course I do! I was a Star Warrior at the time he was a squire. A really obnoxious squire at that!

Kirby: What did he do? I can't imagine Meta Knight being obnoxious!

?: He's just jealous.

Sabre Knight: Am not! *to Kirby* Let's start from the beginning. Nobody knew anything about his origins, but even asides from that, Meta Knight was always unusual for a kirby. He wasn't very friendly or cheerful, and he never used his ability to suck up enemies. He always preferred to fight with a sword. I don't blame him; he was a spectacular swordsman. I've never seen anyone so good with a sword! Even as a squire, he was a prodigy-and he let it go to his head.

Kirby: Really? I didn't think Meta Knight was like that.

Sabre Knight: He's not any more, and if you stop interrupting my story, you'll find out why.

Kirby: Oopsie! Sorry!

Sabre Knight: Anyways, Sir Arthur, his mentor, was just a brigade leader at the time. He had an important mission to undertake, so he assigned Meta Knight to be in charge of his brigade. Meta Knight was always looking for opportunities to prove himself even further, and he had an idea. What better way to prove his strength than to take down NightMare Enterprises once and for all?

Kirby: He thought he could do that on his own? Even Meta Knight's not that powerful!

Sabre Knight: Meta Knight was extremely arrogant-and self-righteous, too. He thought he had no limits; there was nothing he couldn't do. He planned a full-scale invasion of NightMare Enterprises' headquarters and took his brigade out to battle for what he thought would be the battle to end all battles against NightMare Enterprises.

?: Some of us were very loyal to him and believed in him-he was a prodigy, one of the best Star Warriors of all time-and others thought it was a foolish idea. I thought both.

Sabre Knight: To make a long story short, it was a disaster. Everyone in the brigade died except for Meta Knight.

?: It was a miracle Meta Knight survived, but his fate wasn't any better than his brigade's: I'd think having to suffer the shame and indignity of such a defeat and having to live with the guilt of his brigade's destruction at his command must be worse than death.

Sabre Knight: All the ghosts that appeared to you tonight were part of this battle.

Kirby: So that's why Meta Knight doesn't like to talk about his past.

Sabre Knight: The real reason we appeared to you tonight was tell you about Vorpal and explain how it works. As you can plainly see, Vorpal has the ability to summon spirits. Tonight we were able to come here of our own accord, but in battle we need to be summoned.

Kirby: What would you do then?

Sabre Knight: We'd fight! Honestly Kirby, you can be very dense sometimes.

Kirby: Oh yeah, of course.

Sabre Knight: Summoning us is easy. All you need to do is raise Vorpal straight in the air and hold it high. Direct all of your energy into the tip of the lance! The direr the situation is, the more Star Warriors can be summoned.

Kirby: Okey-dokey! I understand!

Sabre Knight: Also, there's one more thing I should do. I may have never actually mentored you, but a fake me did, and that should make the one to knight you.

Kirby: Really? Yay! I've been waiting for this moment my whole life, but I never expected it to be like this!

Sabre Knight: I call to the spirits of Star Warriors who have fought before me to look upon this young hero. He has trained hard beneath your noble code, and I commend him to you as a Star Warrior in his turn. Kirby would be willing to uphold his honor and those who fight with him and risk his life as not only a Star Warrior, but as a knight. Kirby, kneel!

Kirby recalled the moment many years ago when Meta Knight had spoken those same words, though then it had been for his coming-of-age ceremony. How time had passed since then!

Sabre Knight: Kirby, your experiences around the galaxy, both good and bad, have forever shaped who you are and your destiny. In honor of this, I name you Galacta Knight!

* * *

><p><strong>The second half of Knight Errant is going to differ quite a bit from the first in the plot and tone of the story. Maybe you've noticed that already. Even though it's still technically part of the same fan fiction, it functions as its own autonomous story. That is, you don't need to read the first half to be able to understand and enjoy it.<strong>

I don't think anyone saw THAT coming.  
>I support the theory that Galacta Knight is Kirby in the future, and it was that idea that inspired me to write this fan fiction. It made me ask some questions: "How did Kirby get the armor and the lance? What made him start wearing a mask and why does he need the wings? What happened to make Kirby stop using his copying abilities?" amongst many other ones.<p>

At one point, I included some of Meta Knight's allies from the Revenge of Meta Knight game in Kirby Super Star and they were going to tell the story, but I couldn't find any way to work them into the story that didn't feel forced and awkward. It flows a lot better with Sabre Knight telling the story. Plus, you get to learn a little more about him.

On a side note, I got a laugh out of how openly and straightforwardly Sabre Knight tells Kirby things. He's the utter antithesis of Meta Knight.

Ironically, this part was much shorter than I expected. Sabre Knight is a pretty laconic guy, which made the telling of Meta Knight's backstory a lot more condensed. Still, this is one of my favorite parts of Knight Errant.

This is one of my favorite parts of Knight Errant, along with Part 7, Part 12 and Part 15. I love writing conversations in any type of writing, but in script form, I especially love the flow of conversations, since you don't need to add "he said" or "he replied" or et cetera after a character speaks. It's the main strength of this type of writing.

Coming up next:  
>Kirby has a new name-and a new identity! Nightmare knows Kirby is on Aqua Star; escaping won't be easy, but with the power of Vorpal, will Kirby be able to evade Nightmare's forces?<p> 


	5. Knight Errant: Part 20

**Knight Errant**

**Part 20**

Galacta Knight: Wow, what a night! Not only did I find this lance and armor, but I was knighted, too!

As Galacta Knight piloted his ship across Aqua Star, he reflected on the events of the night before, where the ghosts of several Star Warriors had appeared to him after he found Vorpal.

Galacta Knight: It's so awesome that Vorpal can summon the ghosts of Star Warriors! I can't wait to see what else it does in battle!

Galacta Knight: I'm not sure exactly what to do next, though. I want to fight NightMare Enterprises, but I just don't know where to start!

*Galacta Knight's radar starts beeping wildly.*

Galacta Knight: I guess that answers my question!

Galacta Knight spun his ship around to face a cluster of battleships. He could tell immediately from the design that these ships were from NightMare Enterprises, but how had they found him? A voice projected from the speakers on one ship.

Nightmare: We can see you're confused, Kirby.

Galacta Knight: I'm not Kirby!

Nightmare: Acro said otherwise. All members of NightMare Enterprises were ordered to search for you on the planets they were stationed on. He reported that he saw your ship-this ship-and chased you down, but you defeated him using your inhaling ability. It was sheer luck he saw you at all! That annoying Squeak Squad got in the way! They're not here now, though! Now you will meet your doom!

Galacta Knight: *to himself* That explains how I got away from the Squeak Squad so easily! I didn't think they'd give up so easily!

*Galacta Knight swerves to avoid the missiles fired from one of the ships.*

Galacta Knight: I wanted a chance to see what else it could do in battle-I guess I got my wish!

*Galacta Knight returns fire, damaging some of the ships.*

Galacta Knight: I can probably fight them better if I fight without my ship!

*Galacta covers his escape by firing at Nightmare's ships.*

Galacta Knight: I'll park my ship behind these large rocks! Hopefully NightMare Enterprises won't find it here!

*He parks his ship a short distance away.*

Galacta Knight: I can fight much better outside of my ship!

*He runs back to the battle.*

Galacta Knight: It sure is handy that this armor includes wings! Now that I can't use my inhale ability, I need a way to fly!

*The ships fire more projectiles at Galacta Knight.*

Nightmare: I…I guess you're not Kirby, now that I can see you. I may not be present on any of these ships, but I can see anything my troops can see. *to the ships* Regardless, destroy him for impeding our search!

*Galacta Knight flies up to one of the battleships.*

Galacta Knight: Wow, I can fly a lot faster than before!

*He dodges the projectiles fired from the ship as he flies towards the engine.*

Galacta Knight: If I take out the engines on all of these ships, I can knock them out of the sky!

*He swings Vorpal repeatedly against the engine.*

Galacta Knight: Wow, this engine is really durable! I've only dented it!

*Galacta Knight flies and jumps around to dodge lasers fired by the ship, though some of them hit him.*

Galacta Knight: Ow! My hand! This might be great armor, but it's not attack-proof! I need to get better at moving around in it!

*Galacta Knight raises his shield just barely in time for another barrage of lasers.*

Galacta Knight: Oh! I know what I'm doing wrong!

*Kirby stabs his lance into the engine, shattering it instantly.*

Galacta Knight: Lances aren't mean to be swung; they're mean to be thrusted! This is going to take a lot of getting used to!

*Galacta Knight flies off, avoiding more laser fire as the ship crashes to the ground.*

Galacta Knight: Now for that ship!

*He flies to another ship, but takes more damage.*

Galacta Knight: Ouch! There must be a more efficient way to do this!

Sabre Knight: Galacta Knight!

Galacta Knight: What…? Sabre Knight! Your voice is coming from Vorpal!

Sabre Knight: Galacta Knight, focus!

*Galacta Knight raises his shield to block an incoming missile.*

Sabre Knight: I'll give you some instruction as you fight! You remember how to summon Star Warrior spirits, right?

Galacta Knight: Of course! I'll do that!

*Galacta Knight raises his lance, focusing his energy into the tip.*

Galacta Knight felt a huge rush of energy as Star Warrior ghosts poured out of the tip of Vorpal. He could feel their strength, their passion, filling him up.

Sabre Knight: We'll help take on the other ships!

Galacta Knight: No! I need your help!

*Galacta Knight stabs the engine of the ship and flies off.*

Sabre Knight: All right, I'll stay with you. You can also fire lasers from the tip of Vorpal the same way you summoned the Star Warrior spirits.

Galacta Knight: Okey-dokey! I'll try that!

*He raises Vorpal and fires a laser at one of the ships, breaking a large chunk of it off.*

Galacta Knight: Wow, my laser is really powerful!

*He turns around and fires another laser, blasting the ship out of the sky.*

Sabre Knight: Watch out!

Galacta Knight: Huh?

*Galacta Knight turns around, but he gets hit in the side with a missile.*

Sabre Knight: You're going to get blasted to pieces at this rate!

Galacta Knight: Sorry! I'm not used to fighting in armor, or with a lance!

*Galacta Knight lifts his shield to block one missile, but gets hit with two others.*

Sabre Knight: They're wearing you down! We need to end this battle quick! Galacta Knight, spin around as quickly as you can! The armor will do the rest!

Galacta Knight: Okey-dokey, if you say so!

*Galacta Knight begins to rapidly spin around.*

Sabre Knight: Now, move towards the ships!

Galacta Knight: Oh, I've done something similar to this before!

*He spins into one of the ships, hitting it with enough force to dent it severely.*

Galacta Knight: I feel kinda dizzy!

Sabre Knight: You'll get used to it! The more you use this, the better you'll get at using it and the more powerful you'll be!

Galacta Knight: I'll try again!

*He spins around and smashes into the ship again, knocking it out of the sky.*

Galacta Knight: Now I get it! This is exactly like Tornado Kirby! I think I know what to do!

*Galacta Knight spins into the other ships, inflicting massive damage.*

Galacta Knight: Now, to finish off the last ship!

*He fires a laser from Vorpal, and blasts it away.*

Galacta Knight: I did it!

*He begins to fly towards the ground, but he falls some of the distance.*

Galacta Knight: Ow! It's been a long time since a battle tired me out this much! I'd better do something about these wounds-I'm pretty hurt!

*He looks around at the crashed NME ships.*

Galacta Knight: I bet there's some medicinal supplies in there! I just hope they aren't damaged! After that, I'll get my own ship and I'll be on my way!

*Galacta Knight begins to make his way slowly to the ships.*

* * *

><p><strong>The second half of Knight Errant is going to differ quite a bit from the first in the plot and tone of the story. Maybe you've noticed that already. Even though it's still technically part of the same fan fiction, it functions as its own autonomous story. That is, you don't need to read the first half to be able to understand and enjoy it.<strong>

This is yet ANOTHER scene that ran longer than I expected. It was only supposed to be one scene, but it turned into a whole part.  
>This could've been shorter, but Galacta Knight would've won too easily; I'd think it would take a lot of getting used to fighting with a lance and armor when you're used to fighting solely with your natural abilities. Also, it would make for a really awkward transition to the next scene, which takes place many years after. For many reasons, it makes sense to start the next part with that.<p>

Speaking of getting used to things, when I first wrote this part, I had to look over this at least three times to make sure I didn't call Galacta Knight "Kirby" at the wrong times.

Coming up next:  
>Galacta Knight may have proven his mettle against NightMare Enterprises, but this won't be the last time he fights them! Will NightMare Enterprises-or the Star Warriors-ever find out Galacta Knight's true identity?<br>**  
><strong>


	6. Knight Errant: Part 21

**Knight Errant**

**Part 21**

Galacta Knight: It feels great to be flying around the galaxy again!

It had been a week since Galacta Knight had left Aqua Star after NightMare Enterprises attacked him. It had been a close fight; it was Galacta Knight's first time fighting in Vorpal and the matching armor.

Galacta Knight: It's a good thing I got some supplies from the NightMare Enterprises ships I defeated!

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* You need more practice fighting with Vorpal; you almost got killed!

Galacta Knight: All right, I'll practice if I get an opportunity. But who would I practice with?

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* Any of us. We'd be glad to help.

Galacta Knight: Okey-dokey! We'll practice at the next planet we get to!

*The gas gauge starts beeping and flashing.*

Galacta Knight: Here's my chance! We're running really low on gas; I need to stop off on another planet, anyways! Sabre Knight, do you know of any planets around here?

Sabre Knight: There are a few. Why don't we stop off at Thunderbreeze? I'm curious how it's doing.

Galacta Knight: How far away is it?

Sabre Knight: It should only be a few hours from here.

Galacta Knight: Okey-dokey, Sabre Knight! Lead the way!

**Later**

Galacta Knight: This is Thunderbreeze?

Sabre Knight: Look around. Do you see any other planets? Honestly, you ask the stupidest questions.

Galacta Knight: I was just making sure. It's a cool looking planet; it reminds me a lot of Skyhigh, which is near Pop Star. Thunderbreeze is completely covered in clouds, which Skyhigh isn't. Whoa! Look how fast the clouds are moving!

Sabre Knight: Now that you've pointed that out, Captain Obvious, let's go down to the surface.

*Galacta Knight pilots his ship through the cloud bank.*

Galacta Knight: Whoa! I can't control the ship! The wind's too strong!

*The ship gets flung sideways in the strong wind.*

Sabre Knight: The atmospheric winds here are extremely strong. Step on the gas! Go full speed!

*Galacta Knight steps on the gas and the ship straightens out.*

Sabre Knight: Good job! Put your foot on the pedal with as much force as you can. We can break through the wind, but it'll take a while.

**An Hour Later**

Galacta Knight: Wow, that did take a while!

Sabre Knight: What did I tell you? The good thing about the wind being so strong is that it's hard to invade Thunderbreeze. It's a very safe place to live.

Galacta Knight: The wind's getting milder! I can go fast again!

Sabre Knight: That's because we've broken through the atmosphere.

Galacta Knight: Cool, I wanna look around!

Beneath the ship, the land was mostly meadows dotted with the occasional wind-blasted tree, though Galacta Knight could make out mountains in the distance. It was barren in a pretty way.

Sabre Knight: See that city over there? Let's land there.

Galacta Knight: Good idea; I'm almost completely out of gas!

*Galacta Knight steers his ship in the direction of the city.*

Galacta Knight: Good thing it's close by!

*Galacta Knight pilots his ship lower to the ground and slows down.*

Sabre Knight: Thunderbreeze doesn't look any different than from how I remember it.

Galacta Knight: You've been here before?

Sabre Knight: I was born here, I grew up here. This is my home planet.

Galacta Knight: That explains why almost everyone here looks like you.

Aside from a few other travelers from other planets, including Galacta Knight, all the creatures on Thunderbreeze were the same species as Sabre Knight: tallish, pale-furred creatures with triangular heads, curly tails and sharp wings. Though Galacta Knight had never seen Sabre Knight without his armor, he assumed Sabre Knight looked like them underneath.

Sabre Knight: They're Cirriusi, like me.

Galacta Knight: Do you know this town?

Sabre Knight: I don't think so. It's been centuries since I left Thunderbreeze to join the Star Warriors. I'm sure a lot has changed on Thunderbreeze since I died; it could be familiar, but I sure don't remember it.

Galacta Knight: *to himself* I wonder how much Pop Star has changed in my absence.

Sabre Knight: Hey, Galacta Knight! Stay focused! We're looking for a refueling station. Have you seen one yet?

Galacta Knight: Oh, yes! I do see one!

*He points at a sign up ahead.*

Galacta Knight: It's called Windy Ridge Ship Station. Let's stop there!

*Sabre Knight goes back inside Vorpal and Galacta Knight parks his ship and gets out.*

Galacta Knight: Now to refuel my ship!

*Galacta Knight goes inside the building and goes up to a cashier.*

Cashier: Hey, are you a Star Warrior?

Galacta Knight: Nope.

Galacta Knight figured it was best to go with the truth in this situation. He hated lying, especially about something he felt guilty about.

Cashier: Really? I've never seen anyone else wear armor like that. Nice armor, by the way. I wish my wings looked like that.

Galacta Knight: Thankies! I love my wings! Anyways, I'm here to refuel my ship.

Cashier: Okay. Take a seat in that room over there while you wait.

*Galacta Knight starts to head out of the room.*

Cashier: Wait!

Galacta Knight: What is it?

Cashier: I'm sorry! I forgot to ask you your name! I'm new here; I just started working here a month ago.

Galacta Knight: You can call me Galacta Knight.

Cashier: Are you sure you're not a Star Warrior?

Galacta Knight: Yep.

Cashier: Okay, then. I'll call you when your ship is fixed.

*Galacta Knight walks out of the room.*

Cashier: *to himself* That guy is _so_ a Star Warrior. He must be undercover!

**Later**

Cashier: Galacta Knight! Your ship is ready!

*Galacta Knight comes out of the waiting room and over to the cashier's desk.*

Galacta Knight: Darn! I forgot I don't have any money!

Cashier: What? Actually, hold on a minute. I'll give you the refuel and the extra gas for free if you tell me about some of your adventures. *in a whisper* I've figured out that you're an undercover Star Warrior. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me!

Galacta Knight: Thankies!

Galacta Knight: *thinking* What to tell him? I can't give too much away.

Cashier: You're welcome. My boss might be angry about it, but this is more than worth it!

Galacta Knight: Can I see my ship first?

Cashier: Of course!

*The two walk outside to Galacta Knight's ship.*

Mechanic 1: We refueled your ship and we ran a maintenance check on it.

Mechanic 2: Everything's fine except for one thing. A pivotal part of the engine is broken, and we had to remove it.

Mechanic 1: Unfortunately, we were unable to fix it. In fact I think we made it worse.

*Mechanic 2 glares at Mechanic 1*

Mechanic 2: Anyways, we had to ship in a new model from another part of the galaxy. It'll take about a month or so for it to arrive.

Galacta Knight: So I'm going to be stuck here for a month?

Mechanic 1: Not necessarily. We could have it express-shipped; that would take about a week. Unfortunately, that's really expensive and you would have to pay extra for that.

Galacta Knight: Okay, never mind. I guess I'll just wait a month.

* * *

><p><strong>The second half of Knight Errant is going to differ quite a bit from the first in the plot and tone of the story. Maybe you've noticed that already. Even though it's still technically part of the same fan fiction, it functions as its own autonomous story. That is, you don't need to read the first half to be able to understand and enjoy it.<strong>

Sabre Knight has a reference sheet; the link to it can be found on my profile. By the way, his species is called a Cirrius (pronounced like "serious")

Coming up next:  
>Well, that's a bummer! Galacta Knight's stuck on Thunderbreeze for a whole month until his engine gets fixed. What the heck is he going to do until then?<p> 


	7. Knight Errant: Part 22

**Knight Errant**

**Part 22**

Sander: So, how did you escape?

Galacta Knight: It was a really close call! It was my first time using Vorpal, so I wasn't used to fighting with it yet. I also wasn't used to fighting in armor.

Sander: Don't all Star Warriors wear armor?

Galacta Knight: No, only some do. I only started wearing armor recently.

Sander: Why's that?

Galacta Knight: Well…I…I just wanted to try something new. As it turned out, I really like armor!

As Galacta Knight told Sander, as he discovered the young cashier's name was, his story, he had to remind himself to be careful about what he said. He trusted Sander, but he didn't want to give away anything that might reveal his true identity. Galacta Knight had to retool his story to leave out anything that might give him away.

Sander: I guess I can relate to that. What happened after you left Aqua Star?

Galacta Knight: Not much. After a day or so, the ship was running really low on gas, so I had to stop off here!

Sander: Thanks for telling me about your experiences! I'm going to go off and be a Star Warrior-I'm just staying here while I train.

Galacta Knight: They train you once you join; you don't need to do that.

Sander: Really? Well, I want to already be ahead of the game when I go.

*Dixon walks in.*

Dixon: Galacta Knight, the boss was looking for you!

Galacta Knight: What did he want me to do, Dixon?

Dixon: He needed you to clean out the garage. I'm supposed to help you, too.

Galacta Knight: What about Lafayette?

Dixon: She's busy fixing the control panel on that big ship that just came in. She's better at that type of thing than me.

Galacta Knight: Sure! I'll help you! Oh, do you know when I'll work off the payment for my ship repairs?

Dixon: It'll only be a few days more until you do. Truth be told, I really like having you around. It almost makes me want to take longer to fix your ship-just kidding!

**Later**

Galacta Knight: So you want all the tools moved into that box?

Dixon: Yeah. It speeds things up to have them all in one place.

Galacta Knight: I'll move this box out of here.

*He picks up a massive box and carries it out.*

Dixon: Whoa! How'd you do that? That box must weigh a ton!

Galacta Knight: Surprisingly, it doesn't! It's really light; I wonder what's in here?

*He shakes the box, emptying it of its contents.*

Dixon: What's this stuff doing in here?

Styrofoam pellets and smaller boxes covered the floor where the box was emptied out. Some small objects laid among the pellets, including a stapler, a set of notepads, and a small bag of candy.

Galacta Knight: *to himself* Why is this familiar?

Dixon: Huh?

Galacta Knight: It just reminded me of something in the past. I can't recall what, though.

Dixon: Why not tell me about it? You'll remember the details as you go.

Galacta Knight: It was a long time ago…

**٭٭٭**

Blade: This is taikin' forever! 'Oo would've known Sir Meta Knight 'ad so much rubbish in 'is closet?

Sword: I guess it shows just 'ow much experience 'e's 'ad around the galaxy. *to Kirby* Kirby, why don't you suck all this up?

Kirby: Puyo! Puy puyo puy!

*Kirby happily begins sucking up everything in the closet.*

Blade: That's a terrible idea! Wot if Kirby sucks up somethin' valuable or important? I don't think Sir Meta Knight doesn't keep junk.

Sword: Wot? Kirby can spit out everything once 'e's cleaned out the closet.

Blade: I guess so. I don't think Sir Meta Knight'll be too pleased. Is Kirby smart enough to know wot to spit out?

Sword: 'E won't even notice. Once Kirby's cleaned it out, we'll put everything useful back in it.

Kirby: Puy! Puyo puyo puyo puyoooooo!

Blade: Kirby? Wot's goin' on…whoa!

Kirby's body was rapidly inflating, filling up the small room the three were in. Within seconds, his body inflated to twice its size, then thrice.

Blade: Sword, you might want to taike a look at this…

Sword: In a minute, Blade. Just lemme sort out the things we took out-

Blade: Turn around _now_! We got a big problem!

Sword: All right, all right. Wot is it?

*Sword turns around quickly.*

Sword: Kirby! Wot 'appened to you?

Kirby: Puyo puy puy puyo puy puyo!

Sword: Now that _does_ qualify as a "big problem".

Blade: See? I told you it woz a bad idea to let Kirby suck the closet empty!

Sword: I wonder wot woz in there that maide Kirby inflaite like that?

Blade: I dunno, but we need to get outta 'ere before Kirby fills up the entire room!

Sword: Wot about Kirby?

Blade: Good point. Let's get 'im out before 'e's too big to fit through the doorway!

*The two squeeze through the doorway with Kirby in tow.*

Sword: That woz close! If 'e woz any bigger, we wouldn't 'ave gotten 'im through the door!

Blade: Now wot do we do? 'E keeps gettin' bigger an' bigger!

Tiff: I heard the commotion, and came running. What happened to Kirby!

Blade: Truth be told, Tiff, we really don't know! One minute we cleaned out the closet, and the next, Kirby blows up like a parade balloon! At this raite, 'e'll fill up the whole castle!

Tiff: You can say that again; he's filled up the entire hallway!

Sword: I can't even see through to the other side!

Tiff: At least it looks like Kirby's stopped swelling. Now what do we do about getting him out?

King Dedede: What the heck is goin' on heah?

*Tiff, Sword and Blade look around for King Dedede.*

Tiff: He must be on the other side of Kirby.

King Dedede: Hey, I can you from over heah, girly! Now what did you do? Kirby's clogged up mah hallway and Ah want him outta heah!

Tiff: This isn't my fault!

King Dedede: Where's Meta Knight when you need him? Why can't he just appear outta nowhere like usual when somethin's amiss?

Blade: Sir Meta Knight 'ad to leave for a while to-

Sword: *in a whisper* Shut up! King Dedede can't know Meta Knight is a Star Warrior!

Blade: *in a whisper* Oops.

Sword: Wait, I 'ave an idea!

Blade: *to Tiff* Which usually means trouble.

Sword: I'll be right back!

*He runs off down the hall in the other direction.*

King Dedede: Well, I cain't wait no longah!

Tiff: What's he doing?

King Dedede: The tee's ready, now…one…two…three…

Tiff: This can't be good.

King Dedede: Fore!

*He hits Kirby full-force with his hammer.*

With a loud popping noise, Kirby shot forward, knocking Blade and Tiff over. Kirby continued rapidly rolling along the hallway until he was out of sight.

King Dedede: And that's why Ah'm the king.

*He walks off down the hallway.*

Sword: I'm back!

*He looks around and disappointedly sets down a pack of dynamite.*

Sword: I see you deflated Kirby. Too bad; I woz lookin' forward to usin' this.

**٭٭٭**

Dixon: I wonder what was in the closet that made you swell up like that.

Galacta Knight: I think it was some sort of herb, but I don't remember exactly what it was.

While Galacta had been telling the story, he made sure to be very careful not to use the name "Kirby". He even changed some of the other details for good measure.

Dixon: Oh well, it's not important. Your stories are great! You must've had a very interesting life.

Galacta Knight: You have no idea!

Dixon: After hearing your stories, I can see why Sander wants to become a Star Warrior. It never appealed to me, though.

*Lafayette comes through the door.*

Lafayette: There you are! I've been looking for you, Galacta Knight.

Galacta Knight: Why?

Lafayette: There's another errand for you. Could you go to the bulletin board downtown and put up an ad for Windy Ridge Ship Station?

Galacta Knight: Okey-dokey! I'll do that!

*He flies out the door.*

**Minutes Later**

*Galacta Knight pins the ad on the bulletin board.*

Galacta Knight: Done! Now to fly back to Windy Ridge Ship Station-hold on, what is that?

In the distance, Galacta Knight could make out a series of dark blotches against the periwinkle sky. They were moving too fast to be clouds, and there wasn't supposed to be a storm.

Galacta Knight: I need to check this out! I'll head back later-this looks important!

*Galacta Knight swiftly flies off.*

* * *

><p>The flashback was originally supposed to happen around part 12 or so, but I couldn't find any place to work it in without it being too forced. Besides, it didn't fit the tone very well at that point. It was just too funny to leave out of the entire fan fiction, so I put it in here. Not to mention, I love writing for Sword Knight and Blade Knight. I don't know why I like them so much, but I do.<p>

Coming up next:  
>Something is on the horizon, both literally and figuratively, but what? Is it friend or foe, or perhaps nothing at all? Find out next in Knight Errant Part 23! <p>


	8. Knight Errant: Part 23

**Knight Errant**

**Part 23**

Galacta Knight: I'm getting a feeling this isn't good-whoa!

*Galacta Knight swiftly raises his shield to block a laser.*

Galacta Knight: This is definitely not good!

*He flies in closer to the ships, dodging more lasers.*

Galacta Knight: Oh no! I should've known it was a bad idea to stay on Thunderbreeze so long! NightMare Enterprises followed me!

Nightmare: *from a speaker on the main battleship.* You may not be Kirby, but you wield the legendary lance, Vorpal, which we have been seeking for a long time. Surrender to NightMare Enterprises now!

Galacta Knight: I'd never surrender Vorpal!

Nightmare: Suit yourself. All ships, destroy that village! Then we'll deal with you!

Galacta Knight watched in horror as the fleet changed direction, surprisingly quickly for a fleet of its size. He knew Nightmare wanted to test his focus-and his resolve.

Galacta Knight: How should I go about this?

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* They're trying to trick you!

Galacta Knight: How?

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* Look behind you!

*Galacta Knight turns around and dodges a missile.*

Galacta Knight: There's even more of them!

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* No, some of them doubled back to attack you!

Galacta Knight: Well, how do I keep them from attacking Windy Ridge?

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* We'll test their focus as well. You'll have to lure them away, and hopefully they'll go after you.

Galacta Knight: Good idea!

*He flies down and fires a large laser from Vorpal at the front ship.*

Galacta Knight: That's one ship down!

*Galacta Knight flies in front of the ships, firing more lasers, and flies away in the opposite direction.*

Galacta Knight: Huh? They're not following me?

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* They're trying to unnerve you by destroying Windy Ridge! Stay focused!

Galacta Knight: Okey-dokey! I'll take out that part of the fleet first!

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* The two sections are trying to get you in between them! You'll have to fight off them as well!

Galacta Knight: But there's only one of me! How am I supposed to do that?

Sabre Knight: You didn't forget what Vorpal can do _that _quickly, did you?

Galacta Knight: No, of course not!

*Galacta Knight summons the Star Warrior spirits.*

Sabre Knight: What do you want us to do? We don't have all day!

Galacta Knight: Um, well…how about you guys take on the ships that are behind me and I'll save the town of Windy Ridge?

Sabre Knight: Works for us.

*The Star Warrior spirits Galacta Knight summoned go off.*

Galacta Knight: Now to stop NightMare Enterprises from attacking Windy Ridge! I see a few Destrayars in the fleet!

Now that Galacta Knight was closer to the fleet, he could see there were actually many Destrayars in the fleet, in addition to a mixture of other NightMare Enterprise ships.

Galacta Knight: I vaguely remember something like this happening in Cappy Town! I can't let Windy Ridge be destroyed!

*Galacta Knight fires another laser at the fleet and lands on the ground.*

Galacta Knight: It helps that the Cirriusi are fighting back!

All around him, the citizens of Windy Ridge were fighting the monsters that poured out of the ships. Nearby, he saw the pale pink and cream of Lafayette as she was attacked by a monster three times her size. Dixon was nearby, fighting another much smaller monster.

Galacta Knight: I'll help you guys!

*Galacta Knight shoots a laser from his shield.*

Lafayette: Galacta Knight, there you are! We thought the worst when you didn't return from the bulletin board!

Dixon: We-and the other Cirriusi-are doing our best to keep these monsters from doing damage down here, but the real problem is the-

*Galacta Knight flies them out of the way as a massive laser strikes the ground.*

Dixon: Ships.

Galacta Knight: Destrayars are bad news! I'm gonna go take them out!

Lafayette: Good luck!

*Galacta Knight flies off.*

Dixon: Something just occurred to me: where the heck is Sander?

*Galacta Knight summons a huge beam of fire that hits one of the Destrayars.*

Galacta Knight: How did I do that? At least I took one Destrayar down-oopsie!

The building nearest to Galacta Knight had been hit by his fire attack as well. One side and a portion of the roof was completely singed off.

Galacta Knight: Now to take on the other Destrayars!

*Galacta Knight flies up to the next Destrayar, but gets hit by another ship's laser.*

Galacta Knight: Ow! I guess I'll have to take them both out at once!

*Galacta Knight fires a laser from Vorpal that moves in a clockwise pattern.*

Galacta Knight: Now to land the final blow on that Destrayar!

*He dashes towards the Destrayar and slashes at it rapidly.*

Galacta Knight: That's the second one! This is taking too long! At this rate, the entire town will be destroyed! There must be a faster way!

*A missile hits Galacta Knight in the back, knocking him to the ground.*

Galacta Knight: I need to pay attention! I'm starting to run outta energy-summoning the Star Warrior spirits and keeping them in battle takes up a lot of energy! I have to end this quickly!

*Galacta Knight fires another clockwise laser.*

Galacta Knight: That's three more regular ships and one more Destrayar down!

*Galacta Knight turns around to block an incoming missile, but the missile is shot and explodes.*

Galacta Knight: Huh?

Galacta Knight looked around to see many Cirriusi taking to the skies in their own ships to fight NightMare Enterprises.

Galacta Knight: Good timing! I'm starting to get tired-now's the time to use Galacta Tornado!

*Galacta Knight begins to quickly spin around and propels himself into the NightMare Enterprises ships.*

Galacta Knight: I feel dizzy! This is why I only…use this…as…a…la-

*Galacta Knight falls out of the sky and goes unconscious.*

**Later**

Sander: Galacta Knight! Galacta Knight! Are you okay?

Galacta Knight: Did we win?

*He struggles to sit up and staggers to his feet, but falls down again.*

Sander: Yeah! Thanks to you, the other Cirriusi and I managed to shoot down the rest of the ships! You did the heavy work, though. We never could've taken out the Destrayars!

Lafayette: The boss would be telling you this himself, but-

Galacta Knight: Is he okay?

Lafayette: He broke his foot, but otherwise, he'll be okay in another week or so. Anyways, he said you've worked off what you owed for the engine.

Galacta Knight: Awesome! How is Dixon doing?

Lafayette: I'm not sure; no one's been able to find him. If you see anything ice blue and white somewhere in the rubble on your way out, could you stop by and tell us?

Galacta Knight: Sure! How badly damaged is the town?

Sander: It would be a whole lot worse if it wasn't for you! Some of the buildings were destroyed during the invasion, and we still don't know the death toll, but at least Windy Ridge is still a town.

Galacta Knight: That's good to know! I was worried it would be a lot worse!

Lafayette: I have good news, too. The part for your ship will arrive tomorrow!

Galacta Knight: Yay! I never intended to stay so long; I hope no one's mad at me because NightMare Enterprises followed me here!

Sander: It's not your fault you had to wait until we got the part for your ship.

Galacta Knight: That's a good point. I'll stay here until tomorrow, then it's back to my adventure!

* * *

><p>For those of you who are thinking "Geez, he spent ANOTHER part on Thunderbreeze? Is the whole second half going to take place there?", you'll be pleased to read Part 24.<p>

One thing I love about writing is the more you start writing about something, the more you get into it and the more you enjoy it. Thunderbreeze and the Cirriusi are a perfect example of this; both made me want to write about Galacta Knight's stay on Thunderbreeze more.

Coming up next:  
>Galacta Knight narrowly averted the destruction of Windy Ridge, and not only that, but NightMare Enterprises has him on the run! Will this make Galacta Knight's quest to defeat N.M.E. easier or harder? Only time will tell!<p> 


	9. Knight Errant: Part 24

**Knight Errant**

**Part 24**

Galacta Knight: I enjoyed my stay here, but's time for me to go!

*Galacta Knight climbs into his ship.*

Lafayette: Galacta Knight, wait! One last thing!

Galacta Knight: What is it?

Lafayette: I just wanted to thank you again for saving Thunderbreeze-

Galacta Knight: You're welcome! Though, if I hadn't stayed here so long, you wouldn't have been attacked in the first place.

Lafayette: I have something else to tell you, too.

Sander: Galacta Knight, I'm coming with you!

*Sander enters the room and goes over to Galacta Knight's ship.*

Galacta Knight: Huh? Lafayette, was this your idea?

Lafayette: No. He told me.

Sander: That battle made my decision for me. I don't want to stay here and train; I want to go into battle right away and fight NightMare Enterprises! Since you're a Star Warrior, maybe I can travel with you to the main base!

Galacta Knight: Sander, I'm not going-

Sander: Oh yeah, you're supposed to be undercover. That's a good point. Could you take me to a patrol of Star Warriors? They could take me to the main headquarters.

Galacta Knight: Well, I-

Sander: Please?

Galacta Knight: I guess so.

Sander: Yes! Thank you!

*Sander leaps into Galacta Knight's ship.*

Sander: This is gonna be awesome! *to Lafayette* I hope you find Dixon!

Galacta Knight: Good luck!

*He starts up his ship and takes off, waving.*

**Later**

Sander: This is so exciting! I'm going off to become a Star Warrior and fight NightMare Enterprises! I've been waiting for this day for a long time!

Galacta Knight: *thinking* It was just like this for me the first time I left Dream Land!

Sander: Galacta Knight? You're staring into space.

Galacta Knight: Huh…? Well, we are in space!

Sander: *laughs* No, really, what were you thinking about?

Galacta Knight: Just some old memories.

Though Galacta Knight liked the young Star Warrior-to-be, he still tried to avoid saying as much about his past as he could to avoid rumors. He knew Nightmare was trying to track him down, and the last thing he needed was Nightmare to figure out his true identity.

Sander: Like what? Tell me! You've told me all sorts of details about your adventures!

Galacta Knight: Sander, I-

*Galacta Knight glances at the radar as it starts to beep.*

Galacta Knight: What's that?

Sander: What's wrong, Galacta Knight?

Galacta Knight: There are a few small ships flying around, and one lone ship way over there-wait! There's a whole cluster of ships closing in on us!

Sander: Do you think they're NME ships?

Galacta Knight: Most likely! They must be heading to Thunderbreeze; they probably think I'm still there!

Sander: Can we fight them all?

Galacta Knight: Yep! This group is smaller than the brigade that attacked us on Thunderbreeze! I think I can take them down! Sander, can you pilot this ship?

Sander: O-of course! It would be an honor to!

Galacta Knight: Okey-dokey! This time, I'm gonna take the fight to them!

*Galacta Knight opens up the ship and flies off.*

Sander: I'll be right behind you!

*He follows Galacta Knight in the ship.*

Galacta Knight: Hopefully I'll be the one to land the first strike this time!

*Galacta Knight fires a clockwise laser from Vorpal.*

Galacta Knight: It looks like I caught them by surprise! Now it's time for Mach Tornado!

*Galacta Knight spins into one of the ships, piercing its engine and blowing it to pieces.*

Sander: Good shot!

*He fires at one of the ships behind Galacta Knight.*

Galacta Knight: Thankies!

*Galacta Knight shoots a laser from Vorpal, taking out the damaged ship.*

Sander: Galacta Knight, Galacta Knight!

Galacta Knight: What is it, Sander?

*Galacta Knight lifts his shield to block an incoming missile, but gets hit from behind by a laser.*

Sander: Sorry for distracting you, but a missile hit the wing of your ship!

Galacta Knight: Uh oh. We'll have to deal with it later! In the meantime, fight as well as you can-I'll cover you!

*Galacta Knight spins into a projectile as it nearly hits Sander's ship.*

Sander: Thanks!

Galacta Knight: No problem! *to himself*I forgot how nice it was to have someone else fighting alongside me!

*Galacta Knight spins into one of the ships, smashing it into another.*

Galacta Knight: Now to take out these guys! Let's go, Star Warrior spirits!

*He raises Vorpal above his head.*

Sabre Knight: *from inside Vorpal* Is this really necessary?

Galacta Knight: What do you mean, Sabre Knight?

Sabre Knight: *from inside Vorpal* Use your head! There are only a few ships left, and it'll take a lot more of your energy to summon us than it will to defeat them without summoning us.

*Galacta Knight looks around.*

Galacta Knight: That's a good point. Never mind!

*Galacta Knight shoots a laser from Vorpal, destroying one of the ships.*

Sander: Galacta Knight, good news! I took out one of the ships while you were doing…well, whatever it was you were doing with your lance.

Galacta Knight: There's only one ship left now! It looks like it's retreating; let's go after it!

Sander: Hold on! The radar's beeping! There are more ships coming from behind!

*Galacta Knight turns around with his shield raised.*

Sander: I'll get them!

*He fires at the approaching ships.*

Galacta Knight: They're firing back!

*He flies up and deflects the lasers with his shield.*

Sander: I'll get them from over here!

*Sander starts to fly away.*

Galacta Knight: Sander, wait! Don't fire!

Sander: What? Why not?

Galacta Knight: These guys are Star Warriors!

As soon as Sander stopped firing, the incoming ships stopped firing. They slowed their approach until they came to a complete stop. A door opened, and a yellow-armored Star Warrior, most likely the brigade leader, flew on top of the main ship.

Galacta Knight: We're sorry we fired at you!

Sander: We were just fighting a group of NME ships, and we thought you were reinforcements!

Galacta Knight: *to Sander* Before you go off to join the Star Warriors, I should show you how to properly read the radar.

Sander: *blushes slightly* Yeah, I'd like that.

Galacta Knight:*to the brigade leader* This guy with me is Sander! He wants to be a Star Warrior, so he asked me to take him to a patrol of Star Warriors who could then take him to the headquarters!

Brigade Leader: *to Galacta Knight* Are _you _a Star Warrior?

Galacta Knight: Nope!

Sander: What?

Galacta Knight: *to Sander* Just play along! I'm still undercover!

Brigade Leader: Well, Star Warrior or not, we thank you for taking out that NightMare Enterprises fleet. We'll fix up your ship, too.

Galacta Knight: Thankies!

Brigade Leader: You're welcome. By the way, you can call me Comet Knight. *to one of the other Star Warriors on the brigade* That Galacta Knight is fantastic! I wonder if he's the one in Sir Caliburn's prophecy?

* * *

><p>I have to wonder how many people have read the second half of Knight Errant, but not the first. This fanfic exploded in popularity after the second half began. I don't like to recap excessively, so if anyone's curious about what this "past" Galacta Knight talks about is, read the first half of Knight Errant.<p>

Also, in case anyone is curious what Sander and the others look like, there's a picture of him in the concept art. See the link in my profile under "Knight Errant" for that.

Coming up next:  
>Galacta Knight dropped off Sander, but he's going to get involved with the Star Warriors a lot more than that! And what is this prophecy Comet Knight speaks of?<p> 


	10. Knight Errant: Part 25

**Knight Errant**

**Part 25**

Galacta Knight: Thanks a ton for fixing my ship!

Comet Knight: You're welcome. We saw how you fought; you were amazing! You must've been the one Sir Caliburn's prophecy was about!

Galacta Knight: Sir Caliburn…? *thinking* He sounds familiar; I think I've met him before.

Comet Knight: He leads the Star Warriors now. He's an excellent leader; Sir Arthur made the right choice by picking him as his successor.

Galacta Knight: *thinking* I wonder if I should ask this? *to Comet Knight* Have you heard about Meta Knight?

Galacta Knight: *thinking* Oopsies, too late now!

Comet Knight: Meta Knight? That's a name I haven't heard in a while! I've met him a few times, but I didn't know him well. I heard he was a legend, though, one of the best Star Warriors of all time.

It took all of Galacta Knight's restraint to keep him from mentioning his relationship with Meta Knight to the yellow-armored brigade leader. Thankfully, before he could say anything, Comet Knight spoke again.

Comet Knight: Despite his skill, I wouldn't want to be in his position. I feel so sorry for him! Meta Knight thought he was mentoring the greatest Star Warrior in history, destined to destroy NightMare Enterprises and bring peace to the galaxy, only to have him join NightMare Enterprises!

*Galacta Knight flinches.*

Galacta Knight: Yeah…that must be awful.

Comet Knight: Tell me about it. Then he goes and betrays NightMare Enterprises for whatever reason and disappears. The Star Warriors and NightMare Enterprises both tried to hunt him down for a long time, but we've never found him. It's been a long time, and no one's seen him, so it's safe to assume he died. I certainly hope so; he deserves it after all he put Meta Knight and the Star Warriors through-hey! Galacta Knight! Are you okay?

*She races over to catch the collapsing Galacta Knight.*

Galacta Knight: I-I need some time to rest-alone.

Comet Knight: There's a spare bedroom right down the hall. I'll take you there.

**Later**

Sir Caliburn: You've seen him. Do you think Galacta Knight's the hero destined to defeat NightMare Enterprises?

Comet Knight: Definitely, sir. I saw him defeat an entire fleet of NME ships like it was nothing!

Sir Caliburn: How big was the fleet?

Comet Knight: It looked like a small invasion fleet. It wasn't enormous, but there were definitely more ships than a patrol of Star Warriors could take out.

Sir Caliburn: Is that so? How did Galacta Knight defeat them?

Comet Knight: The amazing thing is he didn't even use a ship! He just flew around and used his lance!

Sir Caliburn: And he did this alone? He certainly does sound extraordinary. Make sure he joins the Star Warriors-whether he is the prophesied hero or not, he'd certainly be a good addition!

Comet Knight: I'll go ask him as soon as he's feeling better.

Sir Caliburn: Is he injured?

Comet Knight: Surprisingly, no. Galacta Knight just had an emotional meltdown, but otherwise, he seems perfectly fine. It's remarkable!

Sir Caliburn: When he feels better, ask him to join us. The fate of the galaxy could depend on _you_, Comet Knight!

*The screen he's on flickers off.*

Comet Knight: First thing tomorrow, I'll talk to Galacta Knight!

**The Next Morning**

*There's a knock on the door.*

Galacta Knight: This is the first time I've had a good sleep in a while! I'm finally getting used to sleeping in my armor!

*Galacta Knight goes over to the door and opens it.*

Comet Knight: Hi! I was just checking to see if you were awake.

*They both enter the room.*

Comet Knight: Do you want to join the Star Warriors? I know you said you were an undercover Star Warrior, but I've looked you up in the Star Warriors' database and there are no records of you whatsoever. I don't really care why you lied, but join us for real!

Galacta Knight: I'd like to, but I've been with Star Warriors before. Things got too complicated.

As he said this, Galacta Knight realized he was being completely honest. When he'd stayed with a Star Warrior patrol for a night, his sisters came close to discovering his true identity. True, he hadn't had Vorpal or his armor then, but he still didn't want to take the risk.

Comet Knight: What happened in the past doesn't matter now. We need your help to stop NightMare Enterprises! Please join us!

Galacta Knight: I don't need to be a Star Warrior to fight NightMare Enterprises; I fight them anyways!

Comet Knight: That's not my point! You're the one destined to do this!

Galacta Knight: I'd like to help, but I really can't-

Comet Knight: I won't take no for an answer! Either you'll help us fight NightMare Enterprises by choice, or by force!

*A group of Star Warriors enters the room.*

Star Warrior 1: You wanted us here just in case Galacta Knight didn't join us willingly. Do you need our help?

Comet Knight: He refused to help us! Capture him!

In a flash, Galacta Knight leapt off the bed where he was sitting and flew through the line of rapidly advancing Star Warriors. He hadn't expected his conversation with Comet Knight to take such an extreme turn.

Comet Knight: Getting off this ship shouldn't be too hard; I'm a lot more powerful than them! Still, I don't want to hurt any Star Warriors or damage their ship if I can help it!

*A group of Star Warriors comes around the corner to intercept him.*

Galacta Knight: Sorry about this!

*He raises his shield and flies through the group.*

Galacta Knight: Thankfully, this ship isn't that big! I shouldn't have too hard of a time escaping!

*Galacta Knight raises his shield to block an incoming laser.*

Galacta Knight: I think the hangar's around the corner!

As Galacta Knight rounded the corner, a few lasers struck his armor, not even making a mark on it. He could see nearly all of the Star Warriors on the ship had gathered near the hangar to prevent Galacta Knight's escape.

Comet Knight: We knew you'd have to go to the hangar to get your ship. Now we've got you! *to the Star Warriors* Use whatever force you've got against him! We need to capture him-it's for the good of the galaxy!

Sander: I'm sorry, Galacta Knight! I don't think this is best thing to do, but-

Comet Knight: It's for the best!

Galacta Knight: I don't want to fight you, but I have to break through somehow!

*Galacta Knight smashes through the hangar door-and the Star Warriors-with Mach Tornado.*

Galacta Knight: Oopsies!

Not only had Galacta Knight knocked aside the Star Warriors, but he had created a gaping hole in the ship and torn down a few walls along with it. The ships were unharmed, however.

Galacta Knight: While they're stunned, I need to get to my ship!

*Galacta Knight climbs into his ship and flies off.*

Galacta Knight: Wow, I did a lot more damage to their ship than I thought! I blew apart almost half of it! I hope they can still get home!

*Galacta Knight gazes at the damaged ship.*

Galacta Knight: I need to learn to control my power better!

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* No, you think?

**Later**

Sir Caliburn: So Galacta Knight refused to join and you couldn't capture him?

Comet Knight: That's a lot easier said than done! You have no idea how powerful he is! He almost destroyed this ship without breaking a sweat!

Sir Caliburn: He must be the one…you know what you must do, what all the Star Warriors must do. If we are ever going to defeat NightMare Enterprises, we need Galacta Knight on our side, whether he wants to be or not.

* * *

><p>This part took a very different direction than what I had planned in my outline (to me that's a good thing; it's a sign of good writing if the plot and characters do unexpected things). Initially, Galacta Knight's encounter with the Star Warriors was going to be much more good-natured. Still, I really like this part.<p>

An interesting bit of etymology about Sir Caliburn's name: It's not just a reference to Sonic and the Black Knight; Caliburn was the Latinized name of Excalibur. Since the Star Warriors' former leader was Sir Arthur, it seemed like a logical reference.

Coming up next:  
>With both the Star Warriors <em>and<em> NightMare Enterprises hunting Galacta Knight, things are about to get even more turbulent! Galacta Knight's going to have one heck of a time accomplishing his goals!


	11. Knight Errant: Part 26

**Knight Errant**

**Part 26**

*Galacta Knight uses Mach Tornado to smash through a wall.*

Galacta Knight: Now to trash the engine!

Over the years, Galacta Knight had gained an extraordinary reputation. He was known to take out entire fleets of NightMare Enterprise ships on his own, yet he never wanted to join the Star Warriors. They'd been trying to hunt him down for almost eighty years, but they never even came close to catching him.

*Galacta Knight whips up a fire tornado, which burns it into ashes.*

Galacta Knight: There goes the engine! Now to get outta here!

*A large group of NightMare Enterprises' monsters are blocking the door.*

Galacta Knight: Stealth was never a strong point of mine! Good thing I don't need it!

*Galacta Knight shoots a laser from his shield and flies through the door.*

Galacta Knight: Wow, one laser and they're scattering!

*He flies through the halls of the ship.*

Galacta Knight: This was really easy!

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* Don't get cocky! While you were taking out these battleships, Nightmare's had plenty of time to call in back-up.

Galacta Knight: Good point!

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* Still, I don't think any back-up of his would be a match for you. You can beat anything from NightMare Enterprises without breaking a sweat!

Galacta Knight: Thankies!

*Galacta Knight flies out through an exit.*

Galacta Knight: There's no one here! All the other ships retreated!

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* That's priceless! Nightmare's forces are so scared of you, they retreated without even _trying_ to fight!

Galacta Knight: Has that ever happened when they fought anyone else? I bet it has, but maybe-

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* Galacta Knight! Pay attention! There's still one more left!

Galacta Knight: Huh? Ow!

*Galacta Knight is knocked backwards by a star-shaped beam.*

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* See? I told you to pay attention!

*Galacta Knight dodges a second and third beam.*

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* It looks like Nightmare called in the heavy artillery. I can just tell from looking that's one powerful monster!

*A hologram appears from the remaining ship.*

Nightmare: *from the hologram* Indeed. I've been refining my monsters over the centuries, thanks to a certain Star Warrior-turned-traitor-

*Galacta Knight freezes in shock.*

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* Hey, don't lose your resolve now!

*Galacta Knight gives himself a quick slap.*

Nightmare: -and NightMare Enterprises has made many advances. After Kirby defeated the first three Zeroes, we refined the next three for use against the Star Warriors. It took hundreds of Star Warriors to defeat Zero Six! I'm _almost_ disappointed that traitor Kirby is dead; I'd love to see him take on-and get torn to pieces-by Zero Seven.

Galacta Knight: Zero Seven? *to Sabre Knight* I fought the first three Zeroes before-a long time ago!

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* Well, then no one's better equipped to handle this one than you!

*Galacta Knight shoots a beam from his shield, striking Zero Seven in the eye.*

Sabre Knight: Good shot!

Galacta Knight: Thankies! I've learned hitting him in the eye works the best!

Sabre Knight: From my experiences, that _always_ seems to work the best.

*Galacta Knight flies aside to dodge a bolt of lightning from Zero Seven, and raises his shield.*

Galacta Knight: Now that I'm protected-

*Galacta Knight raises Vorpal and summons the Star Warrior spirits.*

Galacta Knight: I can summon you guys without getting hit!

Sabre Knight: Galacta Knight, watch out!

Galacta Knight: What?

*Zero Seven rams into him.*

Sabre Knight: *to himself* Wow, Galacta Knight was only stunned for a second!

*Galacta Knight rapidly flies around Zero Seven and slashes it from the side.*

Sabre Knight: Galacta Knight, what do you want us to do?

*Galacta Knight hits Zero Seven with Mach Tornado repeatedly and spins away before it can retaliate.*

Galacta Knight: Take out the Dark Matter it's summoning! I'm having a hard time focusing on Zero Seven!

*Galacta Knight is struck from behind, then hit by the explosion of Zero Seven's star beams.*

Galacta Knight: With the Dark Matter out of the way, I have enough space to put Mach Tornado to good use!

*Galacta Knight uses Mach Tornado.*

Galacta Knight: That did a lot of damage! It should only take a few more-

*Galacta Knight is hit in the stomach with a ball of fire.*

Galacta Knight: -strikes. I might have eighty years of experience using that technique, but it still uses up a lot of my energy!

*Galacta Knight raises his shield to deflect another beam and fires a beam from his shield.*

Sabre Knight: Hey! Galacta Knight! We took out the Dark Matter!

Galacta Knight: Good job!

Sabre Knight: It means it's going to summon more! Take Zero Seven out before it can do that!

Galacta Knight: Okey-dokey! I just need to get my breath back! You and the other spirits can cover me until then!

* Sabre Knight deflects a star beam headed towards Galacta Knight.*

Sabre Knight: *to himself* He'd better hurry! Many of us spirits have been defeated; we won't be able to do much if this fight doesn't end! We can only recover so often!

*Sabre Knight is hit by a bolt of electricity from Zero Seven and begins to fade.*

Sabre Knight: Galacta Knight! I-c-can't h-h-help-

*Sabre Knight's spirit fades.*

Galacta Knight: Huh? Sabre Knight, did you say something?

*Galacta Knight dodges Zero Seven as it tries to ram him.*

Galacta Knight: Now I've gotta end this! But where are most of the Star Warrior spirits?

*Galacta Knight raises his shield to block an ice beam.*

Galacta Knight: I didn't think they could die; they're already dead! Still, Sabre Knight is right! I need to land the final blow, and fast!

*Galacta Knight fires a clockwise laser with Vorpal.*

A moment after Galacta Knight's laser struck, a spasm passed through Zero Seven's body as it began to break apart into pieces of Dark Matter, split by beams of light. Seconds later, it exploded in a flash of red and light.

Nightmare: You-you defeated Zero Seven-on your own? *to himself* The only one who has even been able to defeat a "Zero" on his own was Kirby. Perhaps- *to Galacta Knight* I see no need to send reinforcements at this point. We will meet again.

*The hologram vanishes and the lone NightMare Enterprises ship takes off.*

Galacta Knight: Whew! That was the first really close fight I've had in a long time! Now to go to my ship!

*Galacta Knight flies to his ship.*

Galacta Knight: It's lucky for me that Zero Seven didn't destroy this little asteroid! These sure make handy places to park during battles!

*Galacta Knight gets into his ship and takes off from the asteroid.*

Galacta Knight: Hold on! My radar's beeping!

*Galacta Knight glances over at the radar screen.*

Galacta Knight: A whole fleet of Star Warriors is closing in on me! I'd better get moving!

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* You have no idea how silly you sound when you say things like that.

Galacta Knight: Sabre Knight! I thought you were defeated by Zero Seven!

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal *lets out an irritated sigh* Ghosts…don't…die! Many of us have been defeated when you summoned us for battle. Once that happens, we go back inside Vorpal. The only bad thing is that we have to "recharge" for a bit. Haven't I told you this before? _Many_ times before?

Galacta Knight: Maybe. Sorry, sometimes I don't pay attention very well!

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* As if I haven't figured that out.

Galacta Knight: What did you mean earlier when you said I sounded silly?

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* Galacta Knight, the Star Warriors have been after you for eighty years and show no signs of stopping. I can understand why you wouldn't want to fight them-after all, I was once a Star Warrior, too-but you're being a pushover by letting yourself get chased around by them.

Galacta Knight: That is a good point. What should I do now? A few of them have almost caught up to me!

Sabre Knight: Show them you're not to be messed with!

*Galacta Knight aims a few defensive shots at the ships closest to him*

Galacta Knight: Oopsie, I think I blew up the motor on that one…at least no one's injured, which is what I was going for. They might be after me, but I still don't want to hurt them!

* * *

><p>I had a lot of inspiration for Galacta Knight's encounter with Zero Seven. It's a widely held theory that Zero Two (the final boss of Kirby 64) is the reincarnation of Zero (the much lesser-known final boss from Kirby's Dream Land 3).<p>

Also, a member of the Kirby's Rainbow Resort forum (I can't find the topic unfortunately) had this riveting theory based on something s/he found through hacking the game that Dark Nebula (of Kirby Squeak Squad) was intended to be Zero Three.

Anyways, I further elaborate on this by adding that Nightmare can just make as many "Zeros" as he wants, the same way he can make other enemies. In this case, he's made three others that fought other Star Warriors, so Kirby never encountered them. In any case, I imagine this "Zero" to be based a little on Zero, Zero Two and (what was supposed to be) Zero Three. I purposely left it up to the reader's imagination what it looks like for that reason.

Kudos if you know where the "ghosts…don't…die!" line is from (though the context is COMPLETELY different).

Coming up next:  
>Sabre Knight's right: Galacta Knight can't keep running forever! Something's going to go down between him and the Star Warriors-as well as NightMare Enterprises-but what?<p> 


	12. Knight Errant: Part 27

**Knight Errant**

**Part 27**

Galacta Knight: My radar's beeping! There's a ton of ships nearby!

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* How many?

Galacta Knight: There's about fifty of them! I'm gonna see what's going on; it must be important! This could be one of NightMare Enterprises' battle fleets!

*Galacta Knight drives closer to the huge cluster of ships.*

Galacta Knight: Perfect! Now I'm close enough to see them without them seeing me! It's a good thing I did come here; those Star Warriors are hopelessly outnumbered!

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* We can take out some of the outer ships and escape before the Star Warriors can pursue us!

Galacta Knight: I don't know if that'll be enough! I think we need to stick around to do more fighting than that!

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* No, that's cutting it too close. We don't want to have to fight them.

Galacta Knight: After this battle, I don't think they'd have the energy to chase us. They would be too worn out!

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* That's actually a good point. Lead the charge!

*Galacta Knight parks his ship in a ditch in a small asteroid.*

Galacta Knight: There's one good thing about driving through an asteroid belt: there are lots of good places to park-and hide-a ship!

*Galacta Knight leaps out of his ship and flies into the fray.*

Galacta Knight: I'll help you guys!

*Galacta Knight summons a pillar of fire, breaking apart one of the ships.*

Galacta Knight: Now to help the group of Star Warriors over there!

*Galacta Knight fires a beam from his shield.*

Galacta Knight: Another ship do-owies!

*Galacta Knight is struck by multiple lasers at once.*

Galacta Knight: That was weird! I couldn't move for a-

*Even more lasers hit Galacta Knight.*

Galacta Knight: *thinking* I can't move at all! These must be stun rays! I've gotta get away before I get hit with-

*All the ships start firing stun rays at him.*

Galacta Knight: *thinking* Both the Star Warriors _and _NightMare Enterprises' ships are firing at me? What's going on here?

*A hologram is projected from one of the ships.*

Sir Caliburn: *from the hologram* Galacta Knight, it's been a harrowing chase, but after a century, we are the victors!

Galacta Knight: *thinking* He worked with NightMare Enterprises to capture me?

Sir Caliburn: *from the hologram* Wasn't this a brilliantly-planned sting? We staged a battle where "NightMare Enterprises" outnumbered us, and you came to "save" us.

Galacta Knight: *thinking* So Sir Caliburn had some Star Warriors pose as a NightMare Enterprises fleet and "fight" other Star Warriors hoping that I'd rescue them? I'm still confused!

Sir Caliburn: *from the hologram* From the many encounters the Star Warriors have had with you, I knew it was no use to try and capture you purely by force. We had to lure you into a trap.

Galacta Knight: *thinking* I can feel my hands a little bit-the effects of the stun rays can't hold me forever!

Sir Caliburn: *from the hologram* Unfortunately, we had very little to go on concerning your location. Now and then we'd get reports, but by the time we got to the place you'd been seen, you were gone.

Galacta Knight: *thinking* It's a good thing I travel so much-otherwise this would've happened to me a lot earlier!

Sir Caliburn: We had to stage this all over the galaxy, hoping that you were somewhere nearby. It's certainly lucky for us you were nearby today!

Galacta Knight: *thinking* I can feel everything now, and even move a tiny bit! I still think I should wait until the stun effects have completely worn off before I act!

*Wires shoot out from one of the ships, tightly wrapping around Galacta Knight.*

Galacta Knight: *thinking* If they're tying me up, it must mean they're leaving! I've gotta escape now! I feel mostly back to normal!

Sir Caliburn: *from the hologram* I should have had you tied you up earlier; I was too caught up in the moment. I suppose it's a moot point; it'll be a long time before the stun effects-

*Galacta Knight uses Mach Tornado, easily ripping through the wires.*

Sir Caliburn: *from the hologram* -wear off. *to the Star Warriors* Fire the stun rays!

*Galacta Knight dodges the stun rays; some of them hit other ships.*

Galacta Knight: I don't wanna destroy these ships-if I can avoid it!

*Galacta Knight shoots a clockwise beam from Vorpal, taking out the stun rays on multiple ships.*

Galacta Knight: Now I need to get back to my ship!

*Galacta Knight flies off to the asteroid where he parked.*

Galacta Knight: Once again, I'm glad I'm in an asteroid belt! It's not gonna be easy for the Star Warriors to maneuver that many ships through it!

*He flies off in his ship.*

Galacta Knight: Just as I thought! They're way behind me! Hold on, are there more of them?

*Galacta Knight's ship is hit from the side.*

Galacta Knight: Some of the Star Warriors caught up to me!

*Galacta Knight goes around a large asteroid with a star ship in hot pursuit.*

Galacta Knight: Uh oh! Another star ship is heading right towards me-it'll crash head-on!

*Galacta Knight flies up as the two star ships crash into each other.*

Galacta Knight: I hope they're not too hurt!

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* Pay attention!

*Galacta Knight rapidly flies down, narrowly avoiding crashing into an asteroid.*

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* Whether we're being chased or not, it's foolishness to be driving this fast through an asteroid belt!

*Galacta Knight swerves to the left to avoid a star ship's laser.*

Galacta Knight: There are even more of them after me!

*Galacta Knight fires a defensive shot, taking out the laser on one of the star ships.*

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* Good shot!

Galacta Knight: Thankies!

*Another star ship fires at Galacta Knight, hitting the wing of his ship.*

Galacta Knight: Whoa! There's not much room for error here!

*Galacta Knight flies through a narrow space between two asteroids.*

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* Do a barrel roll!

Galacta Knight: What?

*The wing of Galacta Knight's ship scrapes against an asteroid.*

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* What did I say?

Galacta Knight: Sorry!

Sabre Knight: I'm not sure if you've noticed this but-

*Galacta Knight barely swerves around an asteroid.*

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* Galacta Knight, focus!

Galacta Knight: You were talking to me!

*Galacta Knight flies over a large asteroid.*

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* The Star Warriors aren't following us anymore.

Galacta Knight: They're not?

*Galacta Knight slows down.*

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* Look on the radar. No ships are anywhere near us!

Galacta Knight: You're right! There's no one around! We must've evaded them!

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* Good thing, too. This ship needs a break; one of the wings is trashed.

Galacta Knight: _I_ need a break! Let's stop on one of these asteroids!

**Later**

Galacta Knight: That was such a pleasant dream…Sabre Knight! Why are you and the other Star Warrior spirits here?

Star Warrior Spirit 1: Well, it's about what happened today, and-

Sabre Knight: Let's cut to the chase. The other Star Warrior spirits and I have come to the realization that you're not going to defeat NightMare Enterprises and save the galaxy on your own. Of course, you already knew that.

Galacta Knight: I did…?

Sabre Knight: *sighs* Anyways, we were discussing how you should go about defeating NightMare Enterprises.

Star Warrior Spirit 2: We know the Star Warriors are after you-and we know what will probably happen if you join them-but you need to work together with them to defeat NightMare Enterprises.

Star Warrior Spirit 3: It's the only way you can bring peace to the galaxy.

Galacta Knight: So what specifically do I have to do?

Sabre Knight: You have to rally the Star Warriors and lead a full attack on NightMare Enterprises' base.

* * *

><p>Finally, I've done it! I've written (one part of) a script-fic without using any narrative! The goal of any good script-fic in this style is to be coherent without using narrative and using action and dialogue to carry the story. That's one major challenge of this type of script-fic, and I've finally done it!<p>

Even that aside, this is one of my favorite parts in the whole story. The chase through the asteroid belt is fantastic-probably one of the best action scenes in the entire story, IMO. I also love the overall plot of this part.

Coming up next:  
>Galacta Knight has to rally the Star Warriors for an end-all attack on NightMare Enterprises. After the actions of today-and the Star Warriors' multiple other pursuits-how will they react? And will Galacta Knight possibly risk the discovery of his true identity?<p> 


	13. Knight Errant: Part 28

**Knight Errant**

**Part 28**

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* I'm surprised you're taking this so easily.

Galacta Knight: Why is that?

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* It takes a lot of courage to do what you're doing. You're possibly risking the discovery of your identity to aid those who have pursued you for a century.

Galacta Knight: I guess that kinda thing doesn't bother me.

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* That's a good way to be. *to himself* I wish I had learned that when I was alive.

Galacta Knight: I'm picking up something on my radar! Let's hope it's a Star Warrior patrol!

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* I still find it funny how we fled from the Star Warriors a few days ago, yet now we're seeking them out. The sooner we find them, the better. I really don't like Leaf Star. There are too many trees!

Galacta Knight: It'll make it easier for me to escape in case something goes wrong. Still, I don't think that anything bad will happen!

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* Your confidence is inspiring. I don't know if I feel the same way, though. I'll be prepared to fight-if anything goes wrong, summon me and the other Star Warrior spirits!

Galacta Knight: I'm really close! I don't want to be detected by the Star Warriors before I'm ready to speak!

*Galacta Knight parks his ship behind an enormous cluster of ferns and flies out.*

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* Galacta Knight, wait!

Galacta Knight: What is it?

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* If you rush into their camp in the middle of the night, they'll think you're attacking them! You need a more subtle way of getting their attention!

Galacta Knight: Oh. I know what to do!

*Galacta Knight shoots a laser from his shield.*

The laser hit a nearby tree, blasting its trunk apart and lighting the rest of the tree ablaze. The burning tree crashed into the center of the camp, narrowly missing a parked star ship. At once, the camp erupted into chaos.

Star Warrior 1: What was that?

Star Warrior 2: We're being invaded! Everyone, to arms!

Star Warrior 3: Wake up the brigade leader! He'll know what to do!

*Galacta Knight watches as the Star Warriors race about, gathering weapons and waking up other Star Warriors.*

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* Galacta Knight, "subtle" means "not dramatic"!

Galacta Knight: Oopsie!

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* Well, you got their attention. You might as well make yourself known to them.

*Galacta Knight flies out of the ferns into the center of the Star Warrior's camp.*

Galacta Knight: Everyone, calm down! I need to talk with your leader!

*The Star Warriors pause briefly to look at Galacta Knight in awe.*

Star Warrior 4: It's Galacta Knight! Get him!

Galacta Knight: No, let me finish!

*He flies up onto a tree branch high above the Star Warriors.*

Galacta Knight: *shouting* I wanna work together with you to defeat NightMare Enterprises!

The Star Warriors stopped almost mid-action. The crowd parted, and a green and silver armored Star Warrior, presumably the brigade leader, stepped out.

Brigade Leader: Do you seriously want to work with us? We've been trying to convince you for decades!

Galacta Knight: I changed my mind! I've decided that the only way we can defeat NightMare Enterprises is if we work together!

*Galacta Knight flies down to the ground.*

Brigade Leader: You'll be more than welcome. Sir Caliburn will be thrilled!

**Later**

Sir Caliburn: When I heard you were being escorted to headquarters, I thought it was a joke! What explains the sudden alliance?

Galacta Knight: We both work towards the same goal-the permanent defeat of NightMare Enterprises, but I think the only way we can defeat NME is if we work together!

Sir Caliburn: What? Why do you think we've been pursuing you for so long, to get your autograph? We've wanted you to join the Star Warriors for ages! What's kept you from joining for all these years?

Galacta Knight: I don't wanna talk about it.

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* What more do you want? Galacta Knight's offered to join you! Just accept his offer already!

Sir Caliburn: Your sword can talk?

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* It's not the sword that's talking. Galacta Knight, summon us! Show Sir Caliburn what Vorpal can really do!

*Galacta Knight raises Vorpal and summons the Star Warrior Spirits.*

Sabre Knight: Impressed, Sir Caliburn?

Sir Caliburn: I-I recognize some of these ghosts…is that Sir Arthur? And Sir Falspar? Is that Sir Dragato over there? Are all these ghosts former Star Warriors?

Galacta Knight: Yep! I can summon them using Vorpal!

Sir Caliburn: *to himself* So that's Vorpal, the sword of legend! *to Galacta Knight* I've heard many tales about the power of Vorpal. How did you find it?

Galacta Knight: It's a really long story. I found it on Aqua Star along with this armor and shield over a hundred years ago!

Sir Caliburn: You must have been destined to wield it.

Galacta Knight: That's what Sabre Knight says!

Sir Caliburn: Sabre Knight?

Sabre Knight: That would be me.

Sir Caliburn: You truly are an amazing hero, Galacta Knight. I've heard about your countless escapades over the years. You've done more against NightMare Enterprises than hundreds-if not thousands-of Star Warriors put together! Come with me down to the training facility and show me your talents!

Galacta Knight: I don't think that's a very good idea, Sir!

Sir Caliburn: Sir? Galacta Knight, _you _are _my _superior in every way! You can just call me by name.

**In the Training Facility**

Sir Caliburn: Galacta Knight, why are you so hesitant? Show all of us what you can do!

Galacta Knight: *to himself* Did he really have to gather all the Star Warriors he could find to see me? *to Sir Caliburn* Okey-dokey!

*Galacta Knight fires a shock wave from Vorpal, and blows a massive hole in the roof.*

At once, an odd combination of cheering and panic broke out among the gathered Star Warriors as they ran every which way to avoid the debris raining down from the damaged roof.

Sir Caliburn: That was incredible, Galacta Knight!

Galacta Knight: Thankies! But what about the roof?

Sir Caliburn: No need for concern. It needed fixing anyways.

Galacta Knight: Okey-dokey, if you say so!

Sir Caliburn: Galacta Knight, come back to my office with me. Now that you've proven your power to me-not that you needed to; your adventures speak for themselves-we need to form a plan. Even with you aiding us, we cannot defeat NightMare Enterprises without a plan.

**Later**

Galacta Knight: That sounds like a good plan to me!

Sir Caliburn: I will contact all the Star Warriors. It will take some time for all the Star Warriors to return to the base. It might take weeks-even months, but we will be more likely to succeed this way. Is that all right with you?

Galacta Knight: *thinking* How am I going to keep my identity hidden that long? *to Sir Caliburn* That might be a problem.

Sir Caliburn: Well, you don't have to stay here if you don't want to. Just check back with us every week or so. We wish you luck on the battlefield!

* * *

><p>One thing I have always strived for is to be consistent with throughout the entire fanfic is Galacta Knight's personality. Even though he's been through countless changes since the first part up to now, he's always retained many of the same personality traits: his optimism, friendliness, naivety, modesty, and (even a little bit of) childishness. In the end, it makes him a much better character.<p>

Coming up next:  
>With Galacta Knight and the Star Warriors finally working together, the final attack on NightMare Enterprises commences!<p> 


	14. Knight Errant: Part 29

**Knight Errant**

**Part 29**

Sir Caliburn: Galacta Knight! I was hoping you would show up soon! We can't stay this close to NME's headquarters without being noticed for much longer.

Galacta Knight: I came as quickly as I could! It's impressive it only took eight weeks to gather all the Star Warriors from around the galaxy to one spot!

Sir Caliburn: We pride ourselves on good networking. Still, we could've started the battle earlier if you had been staying with us.

Galacta Knight: I've already said that I can't do that!

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* Could you pick a worse time to argue? There's a battle to be waged!

Sir Caliburn: Good point. Let's review our plan. The other Star Warriors and I will fight Nightmare's monsters and do as much damage as we can to the headquarters itself, which will weaken Nightmare.

Galacta Knight: Meanwhile, I'll seek out Nightmare himself and fight him!

Sir Caliburn: Galacta Knight, for this battle, the Star Warriors are yours to command. We're ready to fight on your orders!

Galacta Knight: Okey-dokey, then!

*He raises Vorpal in the air and thrusts it forward in the direction of NightMare Enterprises' headquarters.*

Galacta Knight: This isn't the time for subtlety! We'll move in all at once! Star Warriors, attack!

**Later, inside NightMare Enterprises' Headquarters**

Galacta Knight: So far, so good!

*Galacta Knight dodges a laser and fires a shock wave back.*

Galacta Knight: I wonder how the Star Warriors are doing?

*Galacta Knight raises his shield to block a blow from a mace.*

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* I think they're doing okay, but there's really no way to know.

*Galacta Knight flies over two incoming monsters.*

Galacta Knight: That's the part that worries me.

*Galacta Knight is hit from below with a laser.*

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* Are you okay?

Galacta Knight: It hurt, but I'm fine!

*Galacta Knight summons a pillar of fire.*

Galacta Knight: I sure hope the Star Warriors aren't having too much trouble! I forgot that part about working together-it's painful to think about the fact your friends might be getting hurt!

*Galacta Knight shoots a laser from his shield.*

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* Galacta Knight, you can't think about it that way! You can't be too worried about them while you fight!

*Galacta Knight quickly slashes through a spear being thrown at him.*

Galacta Knight: But I-I guess you're right. I can't be too worried about them; I have my own mission to focus on!

*Galacta Knight parries a sword strike and slashes back.*

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* That's the spirit! Go get 'em, Galacta Knight!

*Galacta Knight fires a rotating beam.*

Galacta Knight: Speaking of spirits, do you think I should summon you guys yet?

*A laser refracts off a wall, and hits Galacta Knight's mask.*

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* It's your call.

*Galacta Knight sidesteps a large monster, slashing it as he moves.*

Galacta Knight: I don't think I will. I wanna save as much of my energy as possible for the final battle against Nightmare!

*Galacta Knight is struck from behind and pinned down.*

?: I won't let you get that far!

*Galacta Knight effortlessly shakes off his attacker and pins him down.*

Galacta Knight: That wasn't so hard…wait, I…Marx!

Marx: H-how do you know my name?

Galacta Knight: Oopsie.

Marx: You sound very familiar…even though I know I've never seen you before. I-it doesn't matter; I'll take you on!

*Galacta Knight swiftly dodges Marx's attack and knocks him back with his shield.*

Galacta Knight: You may be on Nightmare's side, but I don't want to hurt or especially kill you! You should leave now before this place is destroyed!

*Galacta Knight flies off, with Marx watching him intently.*

Marx: That was odd. I've never seen a Star Warrior do that, except…was that…no, it can't be…_Kirby_?

**A Few Hours Later**

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* This is exactly what I hoped _wouldn't_ happen! Not only are we completely lost, but we have to fight this huge Kracko!

Galacta Knight: I don't think so! I have an idea!

*He tries to fly between Kracko and the wall, but it moves, crushing him against the wall.*

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* See? It's too big to fly around! Get it off you before you get fried!

*Galacta Knight uses Mach Tornado.*

Galacta Knight: I was really hoping not to use Mach Tornado until I fought Nightmare, but-

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* Watch out!

*Galacta Knight is rammed by Kracko.*

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* There's not much space to dodge it!

*Galacta Knight fires a shock wave from Vorpal that collides with Kracko's lightning.*

Galacta Knight: Wow, my shock wave is pushing back Kracko's lightning!

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* Of course it is; you might be smaller, but you're much more powerful!

*Galacta Knight's shock wave breaks apart Kracko's lightning and hits it in the eye.*

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* Galacta Knight, I have an idea!

*Galacta Knight is rammed by Kracko again.*

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* There isn't a lot of room to dodge Kracko, but there isn't much room for it to move, either!

*Galacta Knight summons a pillar of fire.*

Galacta Knight: You're right! It doesn't have the space it needs to dodge my attacks! I think I know what to do!

*Galacta Knight fires a rotating beam.*

Galacta Knight: Whoa, that was cool! It bounced off the walls and hit Kracko a bunch of times!

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* That's the advantage of using beam attacks in a confined space.

Galacta Knight: Now that Kracko's defeated, let's go find Nightmare!

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* Your attack gave me a better idea of how to do that.

Galacta Knight: How?

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* Your attacks wrecked the walls as well as Kracko. Why wander around this place when we can break our way through to the center where Nightmare is?

Galacta Knight: That's a great idea!

*Galacta Knight fires a laser at a damaged portion of the wall, breaking a hole in it.*

Galacta Knight: Okey-dokey, Sabre Knight! Nightmare, here we come!

**Later, at NightMare Enterprises' Headquarters' Center**

Galacta Knight: This has gotta be it! This room is so empty and enormous, it couldn't be for anything else!

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* You seem a bit lost in thought. You'll need all your focus for this fight; just what were you thinking about?

Galacta Knight: Nothing. I was just thinking that this would make an awesome boss battle!

*Galacta Knight walks farther into the room.*

Galacta Knight: There's a bit of an echo in here! Hello? Nightmare, if you're in here, come out and fight me!

Sabre Knight: *from Vorpal* Galacta Knight, behind you!

*Galacta Knight leaps aside to dodge a lightning bolt as Nightmare materializes behind him.*

Nightmare: Fair enough.

*Galacta Knight whirls around to face Nightmare.*

Nightmare: I knew this day would come eventually, where good and evil will collide to determine the fate of the galaxy. You aren't the only one who's been preparing for this battle. Galacta Knight, prepare to meet your doom!

* * *

><p>Just for lols (I refuse to spell it "lulz"), I decided to loosely time myself as I wrote this. I wrote this part mostly during lunch breaks (each is a half-hour long, and I worked on it during three or four of them), as well as doing approximately three hours at home. Overall, it added up to around 5-7 hours, and this is an average-length part. That's longer than I thought it took me to write these.<p>

Coming up next:  
>The stage is set for a climactic battle, as the two most powerful forces of good and evil engage in an end-all fight to the finish!<p> 


	15. Knight Errant: Part 30

**Knight Errant**

**Part 30**

Galacta Knight: I'm gonna put an end to your evil company!

*Galacta Knight fires a rotating beam from Vorpal.*

Nightmare: Well, aren't you precocious…much like another small pink creature-

*Nightmare deflects the beam by opening his cape.*

Nightmare: -I once fought under _very_ similar circumstances.

*Galacta Knight dodges one of Nightmare's star beams.*

Galacta Knight: Okey-dokey, Star Warrior spirits! Let's go!

*Galacta Knight holds Vorpal aloft and summons the Star Warrior spirits.*

Sabre Knight: Galacta Knight, what do you want us to do?

*Galacta Knight fires a shock wave from Vorpal that blasts apart Nightmare's star beam.*

Galacta Knight: I never really thought about it; it just felt like the right thing to do!

*Galacta Knight is knocked backwards by Nightmare's star beam.*

Sabre Knight: I'll take that as "Whatever it takes to defeat Nightmare!"

*Galacta Knight gets up as the Star Warrior spirits deflect Nightmare's star beams.*

Galacta Knight: It's a good thing the Star Warriors weakened the base! This would be even harder otherwise!

*Galacta Knight uses Mach Tornado to break through multiple star beams.*

Nightmare: Do you think you have any chance of defeating me, let alone all of NightMare Enterprises?

*Galacta Knight fires a shock wave at Nightmare as Nightmare fires a lightning bolt at him.*

Nightmare: No Star Warrior has ever truly been able to defeat NightMare Enterprises! You are not the exception!

*Galacta Knight's shock wave evenly holds back Nightmare's lighting bolt.*

Galacta Knight: Maybe not alone, but with the Star Warrior spirits, me, and the current Star Warriors, anything is possible! I'll never give up!

*Galacta Knight's shock wave begins to push Nightmare's lightning bolt forward.*

Nightmare: The other Star Warriors? They're dead!

Galacta Knight: But how?

Nightmare: Without you to fight alongside them, my monsters killed them all! You're the only reason they managed to penetrate my headquarters.

*Galacta Knight's shock wave begins to weaken slightly.*

Galacta Knight: No, that can't be true!

Nightmare: I know what is happening anywhere in this base; I can see it all. The corpses of Star Warriors fill these halls.

Galacta Knight: No! It can't be! It's not true! It's not true!

*Galacta Knight's shock wave begins to falter more.*

Nightmare: Isn't it ironic how history repeats itself? You led the Star Warriors in this invasion, and you are the _only one left_.

*Nightmare's lightning bolt blasts Galacta Knight to the ground.*

Nightmare: Now that you are out of the way-

*Nightmare aims a barrage of star beams at Galacta Knight.*

Nightmare: -I will prevail over the Star Warriors!

*A faint flash of blue counters Nightmare's star beams.*

Nightmare: What was that?

Over the stunned figure of Galacta Knight stood the spirit of Meta Knight, sword drawn and pointed at Nightmare.

Galacta Knight: Meta Knight! You're-you're a ghost! But that means you're dead!

*Meta Knight counters another wave of star beams from Nightmare while Galacta Knight regains his breath.*

Meta Knight: It was my time to die. If this consoles you, I died peacefully of old age not too long ago.

*Galacta Knight gets to his feet and aims a rotating laser at Nightmare.*

Galacta Knight: Meta Knight, I'm so sorry for everything that's since I left-

*Galacta Knight narrowly dodges a lightning bolt from Nightmare.*

Meta Knight: Your destiny was long and hard, but you have made up for your misdeeds.

*Meta Knight slashes at Nightmare.*

Meta Knight: I forgive you-

*Nightmare hits Meta Knight with multiple star beams and he begins to fade.*

Meta Knight: *as he fades away.* -and I am proud of w-who you h-have be-c-come.

Galacta Knight: Meta Knight, this is for you-and every Star Warrior, past, present and future!

*Galacta Knight fires a shock wave at Nightmare as Nightmare fires a lightning bolt at him.*

Galacta Knight: This time, Nightmare, I'm not gonna lose my focus!

*Galacta Knight's shock wave begins to push Nightmare's lightning bolt forward.*

Galacta Knight: The last time I defeated you, I did it in a dream, so you didn't really die! This time, I'll have to do it for real!

Nightmare: Last time…? I knew it! You _are_ Kirby, aren't you?

Galacta Knight: Huh? How did you find out?

Nightmare: It all makes sense now: your knowledge of NightMare Enterprises' inner workings that no other Star Warrior could possibly have, your unnatural capability in battle, and everything you have said over the course of this fight! You must be him!

*Nightmare's lightning bolt pushes Galacta Knight's shock wave back so both are even.*

Nightmare: Now it makes sense why my forces have been unable to defeat you since you betrayed NightMare Enterprises!

*Nightmare's lightning bolt begins to push Galacta Knight's shock wave back.*

Nightmare: Even though you betrayed me, the damage you did under NightMare Enterprises cannot be undone!

Galacta Knight: That might be true, but in a way, it actually helped me!

*Galacta Knight's shock wave evenly holds back Nightmare's lightning bolt.*

Galacta Knight: Because I worked for NightMare Enterprises-even though I didn't realize you were tricking me-I still know more about it than any other Star Warrior! I used that information to get to you today!

*Galacta Knight's attack begins to push Nightmare's forward.*

Nightmare: Beneath your armor and your shield, you're still the same simple-minded, childish pink creature you always have been. You may have aged since our last battle, but you are still Kirby!

Galacta Knight: I'm not Kirby-

*Galacta Knight's shock wave pushes through and hits Nightmare.*

Galacta Knight: -I'm Galacta Knight!

*Galacta Knight deals the final blow with Vorpal.*

Nightmare: If NightMare Enterprises cannot prevail, then neither will you!

As Nightmare faded, he began glowing, enveloping Galacta Knight in a brilliant white light. As the light grew stronger, it began to harden.

Galacta Knight: What's happening to me?

*The lights crystallizes around Galacta Knight as Nightmare fades.*

Nightmare: You're too powerful for me to directly kill, but I can use the last of my power to seal you away forever!

*Nightmare fades into nothing as Galacta Knight is completely crystallized.*

* * *

><p>I acknowledge that it's a bit of a cliche to kill Meta Knight in Kirby fanfics (I'd say at least 60-70% of Kirby fanfics I've read do this), but at least I subvert it: he wasn't killed in battle; he died of old age. It's worth it, since that was one of the most moving moments in the fanfic.<p>

Even though this is the end of Knight Errant, I had the outline of this part in my mind (and eventually on my hard drive) for a long time. I don't plan stories (fan fiction or original fiction) sequentially. In fact, my writing is rather like a long drive. I know where I want to go, but I'll come up with how to get there as I go. I might get misdirected, frustrated or confused at times, but I'll always end up at my destination. I think that's part of what makes writing fun.

At the beginning of this story, I only planned for Knight Errant to be around ten parts, fifteen at the very most. Ironically, it ended up twice that length. As I wrote it, I realized the story would be more exciting and believable at a slower pace, and eventually it became completely unrealistic for it to last fifteen parts. 


	16. Knight Errant: Epilogue

**Knight Errant**

**Epilogue**

Meta Knight: At last, after journeying from planet to planet, gathering power from them in the name of my quest, I am ready to summon Nova.

*Meta Knight releases the seven multicolored stars he found, and Nova forms in front of him.*

Nova: READY.

*Nova opens its eyes and looks at Meta Knight.*

Nova: I WILL GRANT YOU ONE WISH...

Meta Knight: My one wish is to become stronger, so I wish to fight the greatest warrior in the galaxy!

Nova: OK. YOU WILL NOW FIGHT A WARRIOR WHO WAS SEALED AWAY FOR FEAR HIS POWER WAS TOO GREAT. I WILL NOW SUMMON THIS GREAT WARRIOR ONCE MORE…

*Nova closes its eyes.*

Nova: …3…2…1…GO!

*Nova emits a blinding flash of light and vanishes.*

From the light emerged a small black hole containing a white armor-clad figure. Something about him seemed _very_ familiar to Meta Knight, as if he'd seen him somewhere before-and quite recently, too.

*Galacta Knight flies off.*

Meta Knight: *thinking* It must have been my imagination.

*Meta Knight unsheathes his sword and flies off after Galacta Knight.*

* * *

><p>Surprise! Part 30 wasn't the real ending after all!<p>

(okay, this secret ending is a LOT less of a surprise than on DeviantART due to the chapter select menu, but whatever)

Like I said after the aforementioned Part 30, it's amazing how this ended up twice as long as I planned (and that's not including the prologue and epilogue!). Despite the extra fifteen parts that came about while I wrote, this was always the intended ending, and it came out exactly as I imagined it would.

While this isn't the first fanfic I've written, this is the first fanfic I've ever uploaded to the internet (as well as the longest fanfic I've ever written), and I'm proud and honored so many people loved it (even if many of them are lurkers and didn't review/favorite. That's okay; I lurk a lot, too!)

And yes, this is the real ending. For real. Really.


End file.
